She Who Transcends Death
by DevouredxByxDarkness
Summary: Sage Deremo, a troubled teen with a dark passed, is killed by fallen angel and is resurected as Rias Gremory's pawn. But can this new hero take on the responsibility of being a normal teen, a lead singer of a band, an assassin, and Rias Gremory's pawn, not to mention that she is in so much pain from her past that she nearly destroyed herself. Find out in this fanfic of highsc...
1. character Bio

**Sexuality**: Female

**Age**: 17

**Aperancep**: slim body, has large breast , left side of face is covered by her bangs, she wears the boy school uniform sometimes

(due to her job as an assassin she must wear comfortable clothing)

**Hair**: light red, length past waist, bangs covered half of the face, ends are black, hair turns white due to transformation

**Eyes**: red, turns black around the pupils, but stays red

**Likes:** to kill, causing enemies pain, helping others, food, girls, boobs, taking on challenging jobs

**Dislikes**: little kids, girls that are "spoiled", bullies, men, seeing her friends hurt.

**Family**: Luna, Lector Himimisa

**Background**: Is a demon that is reincarnated after being killed by Riser Phoniex. After wrongfully being accused, and killed, she was resurrected into a new life as an abused young child, that s daughter to Luna and Lector Himimisa. After killing her family she is saved by Mizuki, before she could lose control of her powers and go on a rampage. In exchange for her life, she is to be a common slave of the Hiramora clan. She follows orders no matter what, but is treated as family, than a slave. She was trained by Mizuki to become a assassin. After her 11th birthday, she began her training on her sacred gear, and is was able to achieve balance breaker, but unknowing of the fact that she could be devoured by her own hate in the process.

At age 13, she started middle school, but was branded an outcast. She made one friend. Her name was Minu Kanizuki. During an unfortunate event she killed Minu and her whole family in cold blood , after going into balance breaker. Since then Mizuki has sealed away her balance breaker, and has forbidden Sage from using her sacred gear in public, or any other place she has not been told to.

At age 15 Sage had gotten all of her memories back and started to grow a deep hatred for Devils. She took many jobs involving assassinating devil's and is the most wanted person in the underworld, but is never caught due to her "connections".

Age 16 is when Sage met Reko. After a job, that didn't end well, Sage was found by Reko and took in. after a few weeks of searching, Mizuki found Sage's location and brought both girls back. Reko was trained as an assassin as well. After a few months the girls bean to bond, and so did Sage's feelings for the other girl. After a very difficult job, both girls decided to walk home. Reko and Sage were ambushed by what seemed to be devils, but were actually fallen angels, and Reko was killed.

After that Sage reverted to other girls to ease her pain and often had sex with younger and older class mates, and even teachers. She is hated by all male student, and adored by the female. She is called the "Flower of Death" at school, because of her empty eyes. Rumors often go around about Sage and Reko, but every girl Sage can get her hands on is always welcome. Although she doesn't have any relationships she has many people at the school claiming to date her. Some girls at the school have dedicated a club to her as well as the boys. Although her behaviors are well known in the school, the teachers and staff do nothing to help her.

**Hobbies**: She is the leader of a group of assassins called DevouredxbyxthexDarkness, who wear masks due to the excessive bullying done to them at school. She fights (not really a hobby is it?) and is a assassin, she also plays the piano

**Harem**: Rias, Akeno ,Koneko, Asia, others will be added during story

**Outfit**: she wears the Kouh girls skirt and shirt , but wears a vest over the shirt, she wears a silver necklace with a wolves tooth attached, she wears black knee high boots, she wears a dress hat (although told not to by teachers, when she attends school, is rare)

[during assassinations she wears the assassins creed outfit]

**Attitude:** she is rude ,but is distant from most people, she is kind, but never shows it, when provoked she is merciless to those who stand in her way, and is a "problem child" as stated by Mizuki.

**Race**: Diablo Vascos. {a human with the blood of a demon running through their veins.

- resurrected devil/ demon

- full blooded demon

**Some things you need to know.**

Diablo Vascos- is a human with demon's blood. They are often used as pets by the three factions, or hunted for sport. They are easily detected by devils due to the huge amount of power they hold. All of the Vascos in the city are the assassins that Sage works with. They are a small group of 90 that fight against the three factions.

Due to the demon's blood, many Vascos are able to multiply by injecting their blood to a human, but it is not common to some. If they were to multiply in this method them the new Vascos would be consumed by blood lust and lose their sanity.

The Vascos are divided into two factions. The Light and The Dark. The Dark use the "breeding method" {the method I just mentioned.}, and use the Lucos {I think you know what I'm talking about!} as their own personal slaves. But the Light do not encourage the breeding method. They often kill those who they infected.

Guess which one Sage is on?!

That's right the Dark.

She often infects other student, because the turning process is really painful.

{you see were I'm goin with this?}

Any ways…

Oh yeah! Sage has a tattoo on her stomach. It is a tribal looking moon. {just to let you know guys, this is were your imagination is supposed to kick in.}


	2. Bad start

**Cahpter1:**

* * *

I am the "Flower of Death."

I was born into this world into this world not uttering a soun

And I shall be torn from this world in silence.

My death shall be silent, but tragic.

Because I am the "Flower of Death."

"My name is Sage Deremo, and I am an assassin."

* * *

**Sages POV**

"As usual I am taking another job Mizuki sent me on. It is in the underworld, unfortunately. I have to assassinate a devil who is the Pope (I know right!) of a region of the underworld."

_***sigh***_

"Why do I have to assassinate a Pope!? I wanted to sleep in, but she had to make me do it! I swear that bitch is so annoying!" I screamed while climbing the roof a cathedral.

"AH!" I shouted as I fell off the roof. While trying to recover I spot the Pope. I quickly ran into the shadows, so no one saw me. I slowly takes out a knife. When the Pope turned around I threw the knife at his chest. I stayed and watched the pope die as his blood started to run into the gutters and stain the streets. After all I needed proof on how he died so I could get paid.

**-Later-**

"Did you get paid?" asked Mizuki as she sat in her way to comfy huge chair sipping on her drink.

Yeah I'll warn you now, she is a drunk, pervert, and lesbian.

"Yeah, but I don't think the devils in this town will take my actions lightly." I stated with a little concern and fear as I recall the last time I got caught.

"If they try anything we will protect you. I promise." Mizuki stated with a straight face.

" I know, but what about Secilia? We both know how devils work they might try to hurt her to get to me."

"I can protect myself you know!" stated Secilia as she walked into the dimlightd room, that waqs only lit up by a single candle.

"I know, but I would not forgive myself if you got hurt." Sage stated in a loving caring voice.

"Anyway, you should get going, school is about to start is it not?"

"I am already late! Look what you did Mizuki! Dammit! There is no way I'm going to make it in time and I have a test. I have to run there. Bye guys!" Sage stated before she ran out the door.

"She is really something don't you think? And she has big breast. What a wonderful daughter I have!" Mizuki stated while drooling from her lewd thoughts of the

younger girl.

"If she is your daughter then you could go to jail for such thoughts, in fact I'm calling the police right now you pervert!" yelled Secilia

"I sorry! Don't. Okay! Stop! That's not funny! Secilia!"

**Sage's POV**

" Huff…I…. Huff….made…. Huff…It….finally!"

"Hey Sage, how are you doing?… Um we need a favor… Can you get the girls who beat us up?" asked Issei

"No! You were probably peaking on them again as usually, and I don't fight girls anyway. And I don't associate with perverted losers like you!"

"Whatever! Come on guys." Issei stated as her started walked away, but didn't realize that Sage heard his next words. "Hey remember that cute girl Sage used to hang out with? Man she was so hot!"

**-10 seconds Later-**

Smack! BANG! "Ah! Stop! Please, I take it back. Argh!" Screamed the perverted trio as Sage beat each one up. Causing broken bones and a lot of blood. During all

that Rias Gremory had approached the stairs, and was knocked down by Issei when he was sucker punched in the nose, causing a bloodied broken nose.

After that Sage began to walk away until one of the female students forced her to came back due to angry yelling at her.

"What!"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

" Huh! No. She got in the way. It's her fault."

"You are a ….. you bitch! How can you be so rude to Rais-sama!?"

"Whatever!"

* * *

**Rias's POV**

* * *

"Are you okay? You are not hurt are you?!" one girl asked as the other pushed Issei off of Rias, and helped her up.

"Yeah. Who was that just now?"

" That was Sage Deremo, she used to so gentle and kind, but after Minamoto Reko died she became, well that." The girl stated as she shivered from the memory.

"HA! Says the girl who lost her virginity to Sage-sama, in the locker room." stated the other girl which caused the other to blush.

"Whatever! You did to but in the park!"

"Anyways!"

"No she is a total monster! One day I saw her at the park, and decided to follow her. She ran into a gang, well by the end of it all the gang members were nearly dead." She shuddered at the horrible memory.

Rais then nodded and gave her thanks then nodded at her [Queen] Akeno Himeiji, who nodded in response to her masters order, and walked off.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

"Dammit! Get back here you bastards! Huh! Secilia move!" Sage screamed as she grabbed Secilia out of the way of the bullet, while managing to slice it in half with her katana.

During that night, Sage was on a job from Mizuki and ran into some exorcist. Kota, a fellow assassin, was taken.

"You bastards give back Kota! Why should I? My orders were to kill you at any cost, 'Sage of Death'!"

"Damn you! Argh!" sage yelled as she was hit in the head with a gun.

Such a dirty mouth you have. Allow me to clean it for you, you dirty little bitch!"

"Secilia! Put the barrier up now."

"I already did, but one room is not being affected. It seems to have a demonic aura coming from it to."

"What! Damn. If any one hears this they will come out of the room wondering what is happening and get kil-Argh!" Sage yelled before she was knocked through the door of the room. As she flew into the dresser there was a loud crack, and a few gasps but Sage did not even notice. She stood in battle stance, and began her assault on her enemies. She stabbed 2 in their stomachs, 1 in the chest, another in the leg the kicked him in the jaw, and she sliced the boss's neck open.

* * *

**- 10 minutes later-**

* * *

"Sage are you okay?" Secilia asked after seeing Sage struggling to stand up.

"yeah!"

"Okay, but let me heal your wounds."

"No you need to go home! What possessed you to follow me!? Argh!"

"See you are not alright. Anyway what are we going to do about these people who just saw the fight?"

"Nothing. As long as they didn't see my face." Sage stated after finally standing up.

"Well I'm going to call Koan-sama just in case to back you up."

"Whatever! I'm going after the others, so peace." Sage yelled as she ran out the door to catch up to the other bandits that attacked her.

* * *

**Secilia's POV**

"Hello onii-chan? It's me can you send Koan over we need some help. Okay. Bye."

* * *

***LATER ON***

* * *

"Damn! She did it again! Running off without a second thought." *sigh* "Anyway, hello Rias Gremory. I am Koan."

"Hello, um that girl…. … she seems to be… what is…..I might as just ask plain out. If that girl dies will you assure me that she will join my peerage?"

With a shocked expression, Koan states "Yes, but it will cost you something. And I'll pray for you. Now let's go we need to find Sage."

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

"So a fallen angel was behind this. Why am I not surprised that you filthy scum are up to no good?" Sage yelled as she is facing a fallen angel, with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Actually you can live if you do me a favor, I need you to assassinate a certain group of devils in this town."

"No."

"I thought you would say that, but I was not serious so calm down I just need a suitable candidate to test my new powers on. But either way you'll die. What a shame a man as handsome as yourself has to die by our hands. And I really thought you were cute.*sigh* oh well. Maybe if you work for us I'll let you live."

" First off you bitch I'm a girl, and I take jobs from Azael himself so I already am of use to you!"

"What really!? Well that doesn't change the fact that you have to die. I won't let anyone call me a bitch and live. And you're one to talk you cross dresser! You will never be able to get a girlfriend. No one wants someone as violent as you, you'll probably end up scaring them away."

"I never said anything about dating scum like you! Like I would date you! Angel, devil, fallen angel alike I hate you all and I won't die until all off you are dead! And I'll start with you!" Sage state with a deathly dark voice.

"oh really I'd love to see you try. A weak human dares to try to kill me. Don't make me laugh, and against four at that. Or did you forget that there were others, pathetic."

"I will you bitch! Every last one of you even if it kills me."

"Oh! that's to bad. And even though you are a cross-dressing bitch you are still cute. Why don't you let me see your face? I would like to see the face of this weak, pathetic, useless bitch." After hearing that it hit Sage pretty hard.

"…..I….I know that I am pathetic. I know that I am weak. I know that I amuseless, not wanted, unseen, unloved by someone I could embrace and call my own…..but I don't care because all those things…. The hardships I had to go through made me who I am! And I know for damn sure, that I am strong because of it….and I will not lose to some uppity bitch who thinks that she knows me. So Raynare, I'll tell you this once…SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Don't say my name it would be dirtied coming from your mouth! I have watched you, for months now so I know enough to piss you off like about that whiney bitch that we killed or have you forgotten about her?"

"You bitch you don't know a damn thing about her so don't you say another damn thing about her or I'll rip out your damn tounge!"

As Koan and the others arrive they notice that Sage is fighting several fallen angels at once. She looked pretty battered, and bloody, and she was barley standing.

"Sage, wait a second I'll help" yelled Secilia

"okay, I guess we have no choice. We will help as well." Rias states,but is quickly stopped by Koan

"I know you all mean good but you have to understand that this is her battle alone and I think she would rather die alone with a sword in her hand." stated Koan.

"But..."

"It won't matter because she'll die either way." A fallen angel with extremely long hair stated.

"true. Remember when she was thrown though the door and there was a loud crack, did you not stop to think about why the dresser she hit had no damages, despite the fact of that large sound." Another but male fallen angel stated.

"Then that means...OH MY GOD! You mean when she hit the dresser she had broken some bones!" yelled a frantic Secilia.

"Not just some bones, but all her bones... but I'll admit for a human to be able to pull of being able to move despite being that injured is amazing, to bad she has to die."

* * *

**Rias's POV**

* * *

" You don't know anything you bitch, I swear I'll fuckin kill you for spitting such trash about Kusigki you bastard!"

she was tempted to help her soon to new pawn, but was told not to by Koan. As she remembers it she stated that it was Sage's battle and that she probably wanted to die alone anyway. she could not understand about Sage's heart , or how a young women could say such vile things with others watching. As she saw how angry Sage got when Reko was mentioned she understood that the relationship between the two. Reko thought of Sage as a close friend but Sage loved the girl. Seeing this Rias could not help but pity her.

"Sage i don't understand yet but you have to calm yourself. You can't fight that angered or you will lose!"

"Did you not hear what she just said. This bitch deserves to die the worst death in history and that's what i intend to give her!"

Hearing this she knew the fate of that girl was sealed. But couldn't help but yell out to Sage.

"Whatever you do you better bring one of those bastards with you!"

Everyone turned to Rias in shock. One, she just stated that she knew the girl was gonna die, two she cheered the girl on with a look of utter joy and determination on her face, and finally is that Rais her self cursed was the biggest shock.

All Rais did was smile as Sage fought harder at her words.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

I jumped into the air intending to attack from above, but was stabbed in the stomach.

"Argh! That hurts, but I still have to keep fighting till I take one of you fuckers with me!" yelled Sage

As Icharged for one last attack Icharged all her power into the katana Iwas holding. At that second 4 light spears ripped through my body as I stabbed the fallen angel closest to me in the chest.

As she fell to her knees, she whispered to herself "At least I killed one of you. If this is going to be it at you could have at least let me see Reko one last time. I wanna see her so bad."

"You cannot die yet you must live for me. Promise me that you will live for me and only me Sage." myeyes widened as a figure of Reko hovered over me asking me to live for her. At that second tears flowed down her face. Reko then lifted my head to rest in her lap.

"Will you live for me and only me?" All icould manage to do was nod then said "You know I loved you don't you, that's why I always fought so hard to keep you safe. To keep you smiling . I wanted to tell you how I felt for a long time. I was going to tell you, that day you were taken from me. But I was too weak to protect you please forgive me Reko, please."

"I know Sage, and I love you to. Know go to sleep, I shall see you again soon." I smiled at my loves voice and was soon overcome by the embrace of sleep as Reko kissed me on my cheek , and for the first time I was truly happy.

* * *

**Rias POV**

* * *

" I can't believe you just did that! You know when she wakes up she'll kill you." Stated a panicked Secilia.

" Um... you know what... i just decided that I will be taking you to school tomorrow... is that okay with you Secilia?" asked Koan with a very scared expression on.

"Ara Ara as always Rias can never see one of her servants suffer Ufufu." stated a shocked Akeno.

"I know but she was so happy. I couldn't just see her suffer after confessing her feelings like that….. besides she is now my pawn so I could not let her get her heart broken like that."

Stated Rias before a red light enveloped the red haired girl below her.


	3. The King and her Broken Hearted Pawn

As usual the Kanamizuki house hold was noisy, but today wasn't that normal day. It was way worse, or at least for Rias Gremory and Sage Deremo.

**Sage's POV**

As usual it's the same nightmare; she was being beaten by her father. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please stop!"

"It's what you deserve you whiney little bitch! How dare you show your ugly little face around my friends and embarrass me like that!? Huh?"

"They asked me to come out the house. I did what they asked. They wanted me to sing for them. I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry… ah!..."

"IF you insist on having to sing, instead of listening to my orders then I just have to make sure you can't use that voice of yours!"

"No! Stop! Please! What are you going to do this time?" she asked while her father broke a glass bottle and brought the remains to her.

"You are going to swallow this glass you little bitch! Now open up your mouth! Now!"

"Yes father. It hurts…"

"Now swallow it. All of it. I hope you choke on it you little bitch!" As she choked a piece of the glass had scraped against her neck an sliced against it so that it would cause her to go to the hospital for I sliced open neck, and leave a scar that would always mock her. She fell over chocking and dying slowly. But then one of her father's friends found her and screamed for the others.

"What the hell! Hold on Sage! I was wondering why you were screaming. Your father said you had gotten a scrape and you were getting cleaned up. That bastard! To think he would do this to his own daughter. How long has this been going on?" he asked before taking a towel and placing it against her slit neck.

"You guys get in here! Call the police and the ambulance. And where is Senji? It's okay I'm here Sage okay. I'm here just relax….." At that very second everything fades black and she opens her eyes. But she is still in that house, but this time there was blood everywhere and she held the knife that killed her family.

"You bitch what have you done. I'll kill you." Her father stated before he died. Then she heard someone telling her to fight, and to only live for her.  
" Sage will you live for me, and only me?"

Before she could answer everything turned black.

* * *

As she awoke from the nightmare covered in sweat she noticed a familiar red head above her with a concerned look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed naked? Wait why am I naked! What did you do?"

"Nothing yet! And you should watch how you talk to me!"

"And what are you gonna do about it? And who the hell are you?"

"I am your master, a devil and Rias Gremory! That's who I am!"

"Whatever. Now get out of my house now!"

"What do you mean get out?! I am still explaining to you…..-HEY PUT ME DOWN! STOP!" Rias screamed before she was thrown out. She couldn't believe that she was literally thrown out. Then she noticed she was naked. Just as that thought sunk in her clothes were throw at her as if it were so plain piece of garbage. That is when she had enough.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME IN! NOW! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR MASTER THIS WAY! LET ME IN!" she screamed while banging on the door. As she continued to pound on the door, she attracted the neighbors and others walking down that streets. There were men and women leering at her of all ages, while making cat calls. As she saw the crowd grow she began to pound on the door while pleading.

"Come on can't we just talk about this. Please let me in. There are perverts watching .Please there is women looking at me in lewd ways to. I'm begging you….."

"Fine just shut up! Come in." Rias didn't even pick up here clothes but ran inside. But it was worse because now a way lewder Mizuki was staring at her while drooling. All she managed to do was shutter at those eyes looking over her naked body.

"Um can I get some clothes? And stop staring at me like that you pervert!"

"AW! You do owe me a favor for taking my precious daughter from me so why don't you come sit down with me….. as you are of course."

"NO!" both Sage and Rias yelled at her, which caused Mizuki to start crying and yelling, "Two beautiful young women just rejected me how horrible!"

"Any way your clothes are outside, so get them."

"But I'm naked, and people might see me!"

"Great! I can say that my sister Mizuki took your chastity and then kicked your ass out!"

"You ungrateful bitch! Even after I saved your life you still insi….."

"No! I never asked you to save me! And I should kill you for using Reko's image to get me to agree to join your peerage. You spoiled, cocky, bitch!"

"I did what I thought was best! You were smiling in the end were you not!? But you are so ungrateful. Not once have you said thank you for helping you. But you dare get angered with me!"

"Yeah I DO! You had no right! Now get out of this house and don't come back! EVER AGAIN!" With a different tone than from before Rias then states calmer than ever, "I guess I have to show you who you are talking to. **I am Rias Gremory! Your master and king! My word is law. And as such you shall do exactly as I say! Do you understand!?"  
**At that very second a tremendous amount of pain shot up Sage's body.

"Now you will follow me to school. We will be leaving now." She stated and bowed to Mizuki before she and Sage walked out the door towards the school. Though Sage unwillingly went due to the hold of control Rias had on her body.

* * *

"You bitch! Let me go!"

"No." Rias stated teasingly. Sage then began to get more and more annoyed by the girl walking beside her and then tries to calm herself down by listening to her I-pod, but was unable to move her hands. She then askes Rias, although the anger is clearly seen in her eyes, " Um…. Can you let me go? I want to listen to my music."

"I won't let you go but I'll but it on for you." Rias said then puts Sage's ear phone in her ears and then turns it on and puts a song called "Bad Apple" on.

"Thanks."

"Aw. Is someone still mad at me. I can tell you can't hide your anger that well." Rias stated mockingly.

"You … I just said thank you and you … you know what!"

"Oh! What?"

"You cock juggling, bitchy , red headed thunder cunt!"

"Oh. That's something we will have to work on is your mouth. To think you speak such words. Oh well." Rias stated before she threw Sage her bag the same way her clothes were thrown at her. As they reached the school everyone gasped at the two girls walking through the gate together.

"Oh my god! Poor Rias-sama having to walk with that monster so horrible."

"Um Rias, why are you walking with Sage?" the perverted trio asked hoping to get some dirt on Sage.

" She lost a bet. I bet her she couldn't handle seeing me naked, because she was lesbian. But of course she lost. She only saw me for a second before drooling and passing out."

"And what did you guys bet?"

"I bet my V-I-R-G-I-N-I-T-Y." Rias stated mockingly.

"You beast to touch our Rias-sama that way."

"What did you have to give in exchange?"

"I….. I had to give up….. my freedom."

"Really!?"

"Yup! She is now my servant. So if you need a favor don't hesitate to ask." Rais stated with a smirk.

"Any way I will send someone to come and get you."

* * *

**Rais's POV**

"So how did it go?"

"She threw me out her house, NAKED!She did not even listen to what I had to say and threatened to kill me." *sigh* "what a troublesome child."

"Really! She wasn't grateful at all?"

"Nope. She was extremely rude, and threw my clothes at me as if they were garbage. And the whole neighborhood thinks I had sex with her and was thrown out."

"Ufufu, well they did warn you yesterday."

"It is not funny Akeno!"

* * *

**(A MONTH LATER)**

As usual my mind is on that cocky red haired beauty. Even though I'm so cold to you, you still care for me. Why can't I stop thinking about you? The way you smile at me. The way I call you names to get you angry and secretly take pictures of your face, the way you hug me when I think about Reko. Somehow you got me to forget Reko. But you are always on my mind. You are such a brat but still the way you tell me that you will protect me, that you will be by my side through it all, the way you tell me that you love me, the elegant teasing that you give me, when you get bored. But I know that the love I have for you is different from the one you have for me as a servant, nothing more nothing less. Just like Reko. I'm afraid, of losing you just like Reko. So I won't tell you, I won't how much I love you, because I am in love with you Rias Gremory. But it can never happen because those that come close to me are destined to die, because I am the "Flower of Death".

* * *

**Sage's POV (AT THE ORC)**

"I said no!"

"You have no choice!"

"I can't I have a job from Mizuki I can't"

"Arara you to seem to be a great couple. You two haven't stop fighting sense you arrived here."

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Sage and Rias yelled.

"She has a point senpai, you both haven't stopped fighting since you stepped into the room. You remind me of one of those couples who are really close, and love each other to death, but hate each other." stated Koneko.

"It is true. I think you guys look cute together any way. Hey maybe I should record it and show it to your sisters." Stated Kiba. But , unfortunately; Kiba was smacked into a wall by Sage, and Akeno was being scolded by a very angry Rias.

"Ara ara, look they are both blushing while being so angry. You both are so cu…." Akeno stated before getting waked in the head by Rias herself.

"Shut up! Any way if you insist on going on this job, then we shall both come along with you."

"Fine. But you have to do exactly what I say. I have to assassinate a fallen angel who is in this town."

"What did you say!? You can't! you would be killed."

"As I said. You will do exactly as I said. They are at a church right now."

"You can't enter a church you are a devil."

"So. Why are you worried about me. If you like me just say so."

"I never said that you baka!"

"What a mean word to say to me. I should bend you over right now and spank you." With a blushing Rias, Sage smirks."So you do like me. That was unexpected. But you're not my type so forget about it."

"I don't think that you are my type either!"

"Any way I think that we should go."

* * *

"AH!"

"Dammit look what you did Rias! You just had to be so high and noble!"

"She called me a slut! And you were the one who barged in cause you saw Raynare!"

"But you provoked her, now we are being attacked by a whole bunch of exorcists!"

"Ara ara the rowdy couple as always. So cute!"

"There you are you little bitch. What you did to my precious wing! You will all pay!" sreamed Raynare.

"Hey! I did nothing wrong! It was queen bitchy over here not me!" screamed Sage.

As they barley douched a light spear that was thrown at them, Rias screams at Sage.

"YOU ARE A BITCH! AND I SHOULD LET HER KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU REFURE TO ME IN SUCH A WAY!"

"I DARE BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"NO! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME ANYWAY! YOU'RE JUST A LIABILTY!"

"EXCUSE ME!? YOU WOULDN'T BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS!"

"WHATEVER. YOU THINK YOU DID! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

"Um…. Hello, you're supposed to be fighting me not yourselves. But it is hot though!" yelled Freed.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Sage and Rias screamed at a now scared Freed, who with the other exorcists ran away. Due to the scary looking faces they had and the monstrous aura they were releasing.

"Now look what you did. You just cost me a fight!"

"What is wrong with you!? You battle maniac! Maybe if you worried a little more about saving our asses we wouldn't be in this mess!" After that statement Sage's facial expression changed from angry to sad in a matter of seconds. Seeing this Rias started feeling guilty.

*sigh*"Look I'm sorry. It's just you haven't taken our lives into consideration. I didn't mean to yell at you." Rias clumsily apologizes to a gloomy Sage.

"It's fine, I'm sorry to… um, and… well you're… right. I am a battle maniac. I wasn't thinking about your safety," Rias was shocked at this statement. "that's how Reko got killed. I am really sorry! Please forgive me!" Sage said as she fell to her knees asking to be forgive.

"Um it is not that serious," Rias said as she hugged Sage. " I don't know what happened in your past. But I promise you Sage I will protect you. Just please trust me. You promised me that you would live for me and only me."

"**You cannot die yet you must live for me. Promise me that you will live for me and only me Sage."**

"**You know that I loved you don't you? That's why I always fought so hard to keep you safe. To keep you smiling. I wanted to tell you for a long time. I was going to tell you, that day you were taken from me. But I was too weak to protect you. Please forgive me Reko, please."**

"**I know Sage, and I love you to. Now go to sleep, I shall see you again soon."**

*sigh* "That is why I love you so much. But you don't even know. You're so kind to someone like me. I truly do love you Rias Gremory, but to know I can't have you hurts so much." Whispered Sage so that the other girl hugging her could not hear her confession.

* * *

**Rias Gremory if only you knew what and who I am, you too will hate me like everyone else. That's why I'm afraid because I am finally happy, and it has been so long. But it's sad that when the curtain falls you will lose your precious pawn.**

**Sage then recites a poem unknowing about the others next to her. **

_**I am the "Flower of Death" **_

_**I was born into this world not uttering a sound**_

_**And I shall be torn from this world in silence**_

_**My death shall be silent, but tragic**_

_**Because I am the "Flower of Death".**_

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Rias and Akeno look at the red haired girl with worry.

"Come on we should be heading home. I have a test tomorrow."

* * *

Rias POV (NEXT DAY)

Sage has acted strange. If I get too close to her or hug her she blushes the color of my hair. I can't come to think that Sage has I have fallen in love with me, because the way she acts towards me. She positively hates me. But Akeno said that is her way of saying she loves me. I can't come to understand my precious pawn. But what she said.

** "That is why I love you so much. But you don't even know. You're so kind to someone like me. I truly do love you Rias Gremory, but to know I can't have you hurts so much."**

If she does love me I'll make sure I don't show any signs of rejection. It's bad enough that she had her heart broken. I have asked Akeno to ask her for me, but for some reason I'm scared, the way Sage has been acting. When Kiba or Akeno teases us about being in love Sage becomes silent and mutters to herself. But one time I heard what she said.

"It would not be a bad I idea, but I have to protect her."

*sigh* What am I going to do with you Sage? Such a trouble some child.


	4. My First Month With My Annoying Master

**Chapter 3: special 1 (My first month with my annoying master.)**

As always I wake up in the same bed, in the same house that belongs to Mizuki-sama. My older sister, who took me in after my life went to hell. Right now I am getting ready for school, while sighing. Koan and Secilia are looking at me with pity filled eyes. Rias is sitting next to me eating her breakfast that Koan had cooked for today. I usually cook, but today I don't think I would have had the stomach to be able to pull it off, without looking utterly sad and giving Rias a hint on my predicament. If she found out she would feel very guilty. If you are wondering what I am talking about, well I got kicked out of the house today, but it isn't a big deal. With all the money I saved up, I could buy myself a car, a mansion, and a plane. The only problem is moving it all

*sigh * "This is so fucked up….. my life just walked out the door."

"You still got me." A cheery Rias states while smiling.

'but it's your fault, but if I said that she'll probably just ask me to stay with her and I can't stand her as it is. She is too annoying to stand a second in her presence.' I thought to myself.

* * *

As I enter the clubroom, after the tiring morning and walk to school I had on my way to school with the bitchy queen, I hear the sound of water. I noticed a familiar figure behind the drapes that are concealing the familiar annoying girl in front of me. Just then I hear a white haired loli say something to me that would have usually ticked me off but I ignored her for my own sake. She, like the others; gave off a dangerous aura. Then a beautiful looking blacked haired girl with large breast and a ponytail that was tied back greeted me.

"Arara, you must be the new member. I'm glad I got to meet you. Rias has told me a lot about you, but it seems they aren't really any good things about you. Ufufu."

"I don't care what she said about me. I stopped caring what people say a about me a long time. And I doubt she would have anything nice to say about me anyway." A say coldly, but with a hint of sadness in my voice I had not meant to slip out."

" Well I'm sure you have something of good quality about you, that you have not shown us yet. We shall find out soon." The other girl stated shakily, clearly shocked by my earlier statement and trying to cheer me up.

" huh! I doubt it." I say without thinking, receiving a frown from the other girl. Just then Rais comes out the shower fully naked of course. But for some reason I couldn't help stare. Not because she was naked but what I was sensing from her. An aura that gave of dangerous feeling, but also a comforting feeling that I haven't felt for so long. A feeling that I can't describe but have felt before. While still in my daydreaming she speaks my name trying to get my attention, then teasingly states:

"Is there something you like?" I then immediately drop my jaw in total shock.

"What! You think that was why I was staring?!"

"Well you do seem into girls, or at least your whole family does. And the way you looked at me, with such longing eyes."

" I was? I didn't mean it that way! I….."

"Then what was it?"

" I just…. Well…you see….. I….."

"You what, come on just say it, and stop blushing or I won't be able to take you seriously." She states with a very familiar commanding voice. At that instant a flash of fear whipped through my body, and as if instinct I obediently comply to her demand.

"Well you, your aura gives off a familiar feeling and I just couldn't help but stare. Um. I'm sorry." A moment of silence and I start to think back on what scared me so much. Right when I remember another flash of fear hits my body, and as I hold back tears I try to calm myself down.

* * *

"**Come here you little bitch. Embarrassing me like that. I'll teach you to behave yourself!"**

I remember clearly, the sexual and physical abuse I suffered from my father while everyone pretended to act as if I didn't exist in that moment, but always asked me to do them favors that I would regret later. And when my father asked me where I was I would look at my family for a response but only be rewarded with a smirk or eyes filled with fear. And I would always forgive them later and do another favor for them later, only to be abandoned for another form of abuse.

"**Where were you at? I was waiting for someone to refill my glass with vodka! You bitch! Who do you think you are? What, do you think you are grown up?! Fine I'll show you what happens to a disobedient adult in my house! Get to your room go!"**

I remembered it clearly. He would send me to my room to wait while he got drunk. Then he would come into my room and have me strip. Then he would rape me, but after a while I got used to it so it didn't hurt anymore. And I remember when older brother got of age my father had him rape me and it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Being betrayed by him like that. But I always knew he hated me. He always tried to get me in trouble so he could watch me get beaten. He would beat me sometimes to.

**[ you have finally awoken Sage of Death but to be complete you must die and be reborn.]**

I remember that even clearer, because it was the day my sacred gear _Tosuki me Tatchu _ awoke

n, and also the day I killed my family.

* * *

While I was recalling my past, a few drops of my tears rolled down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. As if in shock, Rias and the others panicked and asked me if they had done anything wrong. But I ran out the door before I could answer. Running with no objective in mind, just running. Running from the fear, sadness, and the darkness that threated to engulf me. At that second I hear wings, like an enormous bird. At that moment I relies that it was a fallen angel. Immediately I go into a battle stance.

"What do you want with me?"

"Are you not supposed to be dead ? Well I guess I have to fix that don't I?" A hot chick with long hair that goes at least to the floor says to me. Okay I'll admit I couldn't help but stare at her breasts, I mean they were huge!

"It seems like you are a perverted one. Mmm. I might have my way with you first you do seem a little attractive." At that moment I start to drool. Just thinking about it, but wait isn't that considered rape? She is older than me, but she isn't human either.

"Aw man as much as I would love to do that, you would probably just kill me instead."

"You are right but I would have let you enjoy yourself though. Maybe turn you into my slave and use you as my personal pet. But now I have to kill you what a waste." She states mockingly.

I then yell: "Hey! Don't joke around with stuff like that! You have no idea of what you could have just done to me. Especially with a hot body that you have. Oh man I totally want her right now." I stated. Just then a familiar red head shows up.

*sigh* "Great now I have a completely perverted girl as my pawn."

"Hey! I am not a pervert, and she offered. I can't just say no to an offer like that." Just then she gives me a glare that nearly made me jump out my skin. "Either way you will sit back while I teach you a few things about devils. Yuto!"

"Yes bucho." Kiba states before he dashes toward the fallen angel and cuts off her arm.

"You bastard! What have you done!"

"You see Kiba is a knight so his specialty is speed and his weapon is the sword. You probably could not see him."

"Actually I could, and he is really slow." I state calmly to a shocked Rais.

The fallen angel screamed. "Koneko!"

"Yes Bucho." Koneko says before she sucker punches the fallen angel. Leaving a huge cracking sound throughout the area.

"Koneko is the rook, and her specialty is defense. Akeno!"

"I know Bucho." Just then a light spear comes flying toward us and I swiftly pick up Rias bridle style and evade the attack.

"Um, thank you. You can put me down."

"Arara. You dared try to harm Bucho the penalty is death." Akeno states with an S side face. At that moment a pang of fear hits my body due to that familiar face of my brother. At that moment Rias grabs my hand, and squeezes it reassuringly then states.

"Akeno is my queen, and she is my strongest piece. She is also known as the Ultimate Sadist."

"I can see why." I state while watching her torcher the fallen angel. I sort of feel bad for her though.

"Akeno that's enough."

"Arara. And I was just getting started."

"I am your king, and I am also your master. Any last words Ms. Fallen angel?"

"Screw you, you bitch!"

"Very well. Time to die."

* * *

"Um well I'm gonna go… holy shit! I forgot to look for a house!" I shouted and everyone seemed to have a look of pain on their face. "sorry forgot the whole devil thing." I stated while rubbing the back of my head.

"What do you mean you forgot to look for a house?" Rais asks with worry on her face.

"Well I got kicked out, because….. well… okay look it's not your fault, but I got kicked out cause I'm a devil."

"What!? She kicked you out because of that? That's why you were so quiet this morning. I am truly sorry. You can staywith me tonight and we will find you a place tomorrow. Besides I need to heal your wound. You aren't as fast as you think." At that second I look down to see a huge cut on my side and it started to hurt like hell but I dared not show it.

"I'm okay I usually just sow it up and wait for it to heal." I said nervously.

"That must be painful. Okay I'll let you do that but if you can't take the pain I will heal you myself. You really don't seem to want to be touched by anyone, can I ask why?"

"Well it's just, I had remembered something I don't ever want to think about ever again."

"Is that so. Okay I will make sure you are safe so you can relax." She states calmly.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" Rias states worriedly to me.

"Yes I am….. sure… it is just taking a lot longer than I thought. Ad I'm sorry for dirtying your towels."

"It's okay as long as you are not hurt."

"Why are you being so kind to me? After I was so cruel to you?" I asked a shocked Rias as she hugged me from behind causing me to force the needle and thread through the last hole. While trying to calm myself from the pain and as I was tying the stitches closed Rias states:

"Because you are my one and only precious pawn. We may get into an argument but I still love you as I love the restof my servants. Now come on so I can heal your wound."

"But you said that you wouldn't have to."

"No. I said if you didn't feel too much pain."

She stated while cutting the thin strands of strings and removing them without hurting me but causing me to bleed again. She then proceeds to carry me to a room with a bed. She then laid me on the bed and began to remove my clothes, and then hers. I then began to feel the fear build up in me, but she then calmly states,

"Do not worry. I'm not going to do anything to you just relax." I just lay there, watching her. I just waited for her to join me on the bed. After she climbed into the bed she embraced me. I saw a glowing light and suddenly I felt so relaxed, and clam. All my pain had disappeared, but I saw how sad she looked I could not help but feel guilty.

"You want to know why I am so afraid of you all don't you?" I asked a shocked Rias.

"How did you know I tried not to say anything?"

"You looked so sad, and anyone would be like that if you saw some girl look at you with fear in their eyes and run from you while crying." I stated in an obviously sad tone.

...

"Yes I do want to know about your past. I am sorry it is very rude of me to ask you for something like this, but you seemed really sad so I couldn't help but wonder."

"OK! I will tell you but I will need something in return."

"OK!"

* * *

**Well you see my parents were not the best ones you could have asked for. When I was born I did not make a sound you see. They all thought me to be dead, but the doctor saw that I was breathing. My family thought there was something wrong me at first but as I grew up my mom grew more attached to me.**

** She was a famous pianist and she taught me to play. Everyone in the family began to always ask me to play for them. I soon got to be better than my own mother. She began to push me, but I was only 6 years-old. I began to resent her for her harsh treatment. The day I finally spoke out my mother died. She killed herself, and left a note stating that she was sorry and that she loved me.**

** My father blamed me for her death. He became a drunk, and abusive but only to me. My other relatives would have me do them favors or run to the store to buy then cigarettes or booze. I never once had gotten any help from them. My father would beat me for doing their chores and I would look for an answer from them when he asked me why I did it. All I saw was eyes filled with hatred, smirks, and fearful glances. **

**One time I came home and my father had gotten bored with his other tactics of abuse, so he sent me to my room. He made me wait till he got drunk, then he came into my room and raped me. It went on like that for a while, until my older brother turned 16 and then my father let him rape me when he wanted. My brother always hated me he would always make sure my beatings were really bad.**

** After a while my father began his big corporal job and he invited some friends over. He got angry because they called me outside to come and sing for them, but of course they were all drunk and had only one thought on their minds. My father had gotten angry with me. He broke a bottle and made me swallow the remains. A piece cut through my windpipe and sliced my neck open. One of my father's friend who was not drunk found me and saved my life.**

** He called the police and took me in, but due to the power my father held he was arrested and I was taken back. At the age of 12 my sacred gear awakened and I slaughtered my whole family. My father begged me and pleaded, but I made sure he suffered. My younger brother and both my sister were set on fire, and my older brother hung from the tree by his arms as a carved into his body with a knife. On that same day, that day filled with the blood and screams: Mizuki found me and took me in. she trained me as an assassin and I learned how to use a sword and my sacred gear from a friend of Mizuki's.**

* * *

"Well there you have it my life story." I stated mockingly, but froze when I saw Rias look at me with eyes of horror. 'Great she thinks I am a monster.'

"My poor servant. I promise I will always protect you. I will never abuse you, never hit you, and I shall not bring this up again."

"It is okay I have gotten over it a long time ago. I'm just glad that you can accept me. Thank you."

"Come here school doesn't start for another 5 hours, and you need some sleep."

As I'm blushing I ask: "So we are going to sleep together naked?"

"Of course there is no other place for you to sleep anyway well unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"No I'm okay" I state then blush the same color as the girl's hair as she embraces me and falls asleep. For some reason I could not fall asleep at all, I had a bad feeling I just couldn't tell what it was. But I felt as if I may end up having to fight against and for this girl in the upcoming weeks.

*Sigh* "what a troublesome master I have." A state then look down at the naked girl holding my body in her arms, and then I kissed her cheek.

"That is a nice way to be woken up especially by you." A still sleepy Rias states while still holdig me but squeezing tightly. "Just don't get caught. What time is it?"

"12:50." I state casually.

"What everyone will wonder where we are and if anyone sees us like this I won't hear the end of this from Akeno."

"RELAX! I locked the doors so they can't come in, just go back to sleep."

"I can't I have missed most of my classes! And if anyone finds out that I skipped school, especially with you! Then my reputation will be ruined. And if onii-san finds about this then I am going to die."

At that moment I grab her by waist and pin her to the bed and state, "Calm down I already informed the school that you are sick so calm down. I don't want this moment to end. I just want to hold you for some reason." To a blushing Rias as I hovered over her. She then smiles and brings me closer to her then states:

"You deserve a reward, and I did promise something in return." She states with a smirk. "so what is it that you want from me?"

"I want to be able to hold you like this whenever I want, where ever." I state calmly.

"Fair enough."

And for the rest of that time together I held onto as if she was the most important thing in the world to me, but little did I know she would become that important thing in my world. And I knew that one day I would lose her to someone else. At that thought I held her for tighter, and as if she knew what I was thinking she snuggled up against me. And for the first time in my life I finally heard someone tell me they loved me and I felt so happy. I was swelled with pride and I held onto her and looked into her eyes and repeated the same thing.

"I love you to Rias. I have made up my mind. I will become your servant and I will protect you with my life no matter what." I stated with utter determination and certainty. Just then we hear a bang and the other ORC members fell through the door, and Rias screamed and covered us both. What a great way to start the day.


	5. My First Month With My Annoying Master 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2: My first month with my annoying master**

As Rias covers us with the cover, because all the ORC members have fallen through the door they were using to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"What are you doing!? It is not what it seems like… I … I ….. I was just healing her wound."

"Oh. Really? But it took you a 24-hr period time spand to heal that one wound? Sure you were Rias. And the way you two are always arguing tells it all." Akeno mockingly states with a smirk.

"I just said that it wasn't like that!"

"I asked her to do this for me. I meant nothing by it." I state calmly.

"But you just stated your loyalty so you don't mean to serve Rias."

"Of course I do."

"Anyway, we have found a house for you. We just need to fix it up and you should be fine." Koneko states with a glare.

"Um… thanks guys….. um I will….. be going." I state after realizing the situation.

Of course they would look at me with eyes filled with hatred. The old number one playboy at the school is in bed with their master, naked. While the girl looks exhausted, sweaty, and is madly blushing, as you are holding her in your arms, after what sounds like a confession is heard. Just then I get three angry glares that make me nearly jump and frighten Rias who teasingly clings on me and then moans as she rubs into my body. While madly blushing from that sound, Akeno sits next to me on the bed and whispers into my ear:

"If it is okay with you Sage, I would like to talk with you alone when you get out of class today." Akeno states with a dangerous aura.

"What really?! Well um I guess…. But I am totally freaked out right ….OW!" I state as Rias smacks me and then yells:

'You better not get to close or I might have Akeno punish you! No flirting with Akeno!"

* * *

As I am walking to the house that the others picked out for me I notice that it is pretty run down.

"Sorry. We know it's not much but it's free and all your bills will be cheap if we can fix up the house."Kiba states apologetically.

"No. it is fine, I'm just glad you guys did this for me. As far as fixing up the house, I have that covered. I called a friend over to help with that. Mizuki and the others are coming as well, so it won't be a problem." I state with a smile.

"I never agreed to help, I just wanted to see it when you were done. I did call the workers to bring the supplies and furniture."

"Um thanks. At that all we need is Issei."

"Isn't that the boy who… never mind I don't want to know." A upset Rias states.

"Issei is my best friend, I only beat him up because he was talking about Kusiki."

"Can I ask why you call her Kusiki if her name is Reko Minimoto?" a confused Akeno asks.

"That was what she asked me to call her." I state with a very confused face that forced Akeno to blush and look away. I then smirk, and then I jumped up startling everyone as I notice an out of breath Issei walking toward us.

* * *

As we have finished fixing up the house and loading all the furniture, and everyone but Akeno and Rias go home. I stand there confused, still afraid to speak up.

"Um, you guys want to come in?" I stated as it began to rain.

"UM…. Yeah, what about you Akeno?"

"Of course, and it is raining."

"Well I guess you two will have to stay here tonight, it looks like a pretty bad storm." I state calmly as I look at the new two story house. It has several flat screen TV's, a studio, music room with all the instruments stored in it, 5 bedrooms, 3 showers, a balcony, and a huge kitchen.

"Well shall we go in?" an obviously nervous Rias states.

* * *

As we all went our separate ways to take showers, I undress as I enter one of the bathrooms. I frown as I look into the mirror. The same scar that plagues me still stays there mocking me. Just then I feel something soft on my back.

"You seem upset. Let me wash your back while we talk about it." A naked Rias says to me while hugging me from behind.

As I smile Akeno enters the bath completely naked. I then ask:

"Um… you can't really mean to take a shower with all of us here do you?"

"Of course silly were else." A giggling Rias states.

I then preceed to the shower. After we finished in silience I run out as fast as I can into my room. I threw on a tank top, my pink underware, and a pair of shorts.

* * *

"Are you okay? You were really quiet during the shower."

"Um…. Yeah… it's just that seeing another women naked, is just too much for me to handle…. I guess." I states to a now blushing Rias.

"You mean that you like girls that way…. Wait you mean that you see us both that way?" a shocked Rias asks.

"Well yeah, of course….. but I just don't you know want to…. Well…" I stumbled on the words as Rias approaches me fully naked in all her glory, with her hair sexily sticking to her body. I had to resists pouncing on her right there and then.

"Oh really. Then I guess I should give my precious pawn a treat." She states in the most sexiest voice I have ever heard from a women, making me gulp down the spit from me drooling at such a sight.

"Ara ara don't you two get ahead of your selves, or have you forgotten about me?" Akeno asks clearly upset.

"N..N….no….I….I….I just ….I'm sorry." I stated panicky knowing far too well that if I anger this girl too much I might turn on her S side.

"Well I don't mind sharing her with you, but I guess we can't really do that with her either. I guess teasing her could be fun."

"Ara ara the president thinking about things like that." Akeno states, though clearly her S side was just turned on. Shit I'm totally going to die. As I tremble in fear, both girls begin to crawl towards me in the sexiest manner ever.

At that moment Rias begins to kiss my neck as Akeno begins to massage my very tense ribs.

"This should help you relax." Akeno states while squeezing more and more tightly until it started to hurt.

"Akeno don't be too rough. I don't want anyone to hear us."

"No one will be able to hear us if we don't go too far with her."

As they both continued, I tried to recollect my thoughts. My whole body had grown stiff. I have had sex with girls plenty of times but I have never had one really touch me like this. I always made sure I was dominating at all times. Just then Rias slides her hand down my body, making me flinch only to receive a smirk from the girl. She motions for Akeno to stop what she was doing. She quickly straddles me, while Akeno proceeds to nibble on my ear. As I try to move I notice the weight of Rias is holding me down. Again she smirks causing me to struggle more, only to have Akeno blow seductively in my ear. With that action my body stops moving and I close my eyes tightly waiting for them to do something else. After I relize all actions stopped I open my eyes to find both girls smirking at me. As they see my surprised face that both begin to laugh.

"So you thought we would go farther?" Rias asks seductively.

"You would have to work way harder for us than that."

"We have heard of your past at your previous year at the school. You were a player weren't you?"

"What….. um ….. I'm so confused." I stated not able to comprehend what they were saying due to the shock. Just then both flop on the bed and grab onto a side of my body rendering me helpless, and unable to move.

This was the weirdest month I have ever had. It was my first month with my annoying master.

* * *

Akeno: You all know that you wanted a sex scene.

Rias: I wouldn't mind it, as long as it's really hot.

Sage: no, no ,no! no sex scene I can't handle that pressure!

Me: it's 2 against 1 so I will probably put in a sex scene. Just have to keep reading.

Rias and Akeno : So who's it gonna be with?

Me: you'll have to wait and find out.

Rias: but I'm getting totally horny.

Me: Haha well I hate to disappoint.


	6. My New Best Friend

Chapter 3: My New Best Friend

As usual I had a fight Rias again, but it was way worse….. but to get to that part I have to start from the beginning of that day. {sigh}

To think I have such an annoying, stupid , beautiful…., gorgeous master such as herself. Today we argued about my new best friend, she said that we couldn't associate with "people like her." That's when I had enough. We both started yelling at each other, and somehow it turned into a full on screaming match. After a few minutes, I guess I said something I shouldn't have and she slapped me. It wasn't one of those light slaps that just fazes you, it was a really hard smack that made everyone jump and caused me to nearly scream in pain. Luckily I was able to hold my scream in because it would have been loud. I then remembered the promise that she made me about not ever hurting me, and look at her with my eyes filled with tears and sadness. Once she saw my expression she quickly tried to apologize while trying to hug me, but I stepped back fast enough to look up only to meet pleading eyes. The room was silent for a few seconds, which felt like years, and I finally got up the courage to leave but with my head down.

* * *

As usual I woke up early in the morning, I notice that I was late for school. I jumped out of bed and in 7 minutes I managed to fully dress, wash, and ready myself for my repeatedly morning run to school, and my scolding from bucho.

As I was walking to school I bumped into a blonde nun!? Wait a nun? What the hell, is she some sort of cosplayer? Oh! Wait… I can't think like that since I have to help her up.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask while trying to help her up.

"Um…. Yes, thankyou." She stated while giving me such a sweet smile that I couldn't help but blush at.

"Um, can I ask you for a favor?" the shy blonde asked.

"huh! Um yeah. What is it?" I asked while still blushing.

"Um, well… I'm new to this city, and I don't really….. know my….. way around." She stated shakily. I couldn't help but think that she was just too damned cute. I mean come on did you just see her face? Anyone could fall in love with this girl.

"Um, yeah. Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the church in this town." She states with a smile.

"Okay! Let's go!" I shout, being rewarded with an even bigger smile.

We both began our walk to the church, talking casually about how she got to this town. You know what you would regularly talk about after meeting someone new. I was so stucked into our conversation that I didn't feel the fear that was creeping into my body as we got closer to the church. We finally got to the church doors and a guy who looked like a priest that need some serious therapy.

"Thank you, but I didn't get your name." the blonde stated very cheerily.

"huh? Oh! Yeah! My name is Sage Deremo. What's yours?" I ask with a smile I used when I talked with Reko. (you know before she died.)

"My name is Asia Aregento." She stated with a smile. "Um…. I know this is weird to ask…. But um I have no friends. So….. um, will you be my friend?" she asked while blushing. As usual I got flustered and blushed madly.

"Sure! To make it even better, I'll be your best friend!" I yelled only to be hugged out of nowhere by Asia.

That concludes my meeting with my new best friend. We both waved goodbye, and that's when I felt a huge amount of danger and noticed it was the church itself. I then quickly run to the club room where bucho and the others should be.

* * *

Just as I walked into the clubroom, I got bombarded with questions by Rias again.

"Where were you? Why are you late? ….."

"What?"

"You have the presence of a priest on you."

"Yeah!" I nearly yelled out in joy due to remembering this mornings events. "I met a blonde nun, and took her to the church in this town. And the priest gave me tea. Wait. Why?"

"You did what?" everyone yelled. I looked at them in confusion.

"did I do something wrong?" I asked, a little worried that Rias and the others would be mad.

"Did you do something wrong?! Other than risking not only yours but also our lives just to be polite to a passing nun, no you did nothing wrong!" a frantic and angry Rias yelled harshly, causing me to flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No! of course not."

"Hey I said I'm sorry." I yelled angrily.

"And if we all get killed what would you do?"

"Hey! If someone explained this stuff to me, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"It is pure logic!" she yelled. "you can't associate with people like her."

"Say's the spoiled brat!" I yelled way more angrily to the point I wanted to choke the girl right there.

"I'm spoiled…. If anyone is spoiled it is you!" she screamed, causeing to everyone to look at us.

"Oh! Really? Sorry for not being the non-spoiled bratty pawn you have." I said sarcastically.

"Geeze! I can't understand what compelled me to make you apart of my peerage anyway!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

That's when I said something I shouldn't have.

"Then you should have let me die if you don't want me!" I screamed out loud.

SLAP!

Yup. My master just slapped me. It wasn't one of those light slaps that just fazes you, it was a really hard smack that made everyone jump and caused me to nearly scream in pain. Luckily I was able to hold my scream in because it would have been loud. I then remembered the promise that she made me about not ever hurting me, and look at her with my eyes filled with tears and sadness. Once she saw my expression she quickly tried to apologize while trying to hug me, but I stepped back fast enough to look up only to meet pleading eyes.

"Sage, I'm sorry. I didn't… I …." Rias said apoigeticlly.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was silent for a few seconds, which felt like years, and I finally got up the courage to leave but with my head down.

'Bucho just slapped me, even after she promised me.' I thought to myself.

That night I layed on my bed thinking about that days event.

* * *

The next morning I ditched school feeling gloomy. That's when I heard someone calling my name. I then turn around to meet a smiling blonde nun.

"Asia!" I yelled shocked.

"Sage-kun! I missed you. And, um,…. Thank you for yesterday."

"You're welcome." I stated awkwardly.

That's where I made up my mind. I'm not going to listen to bucho. This girl is to nice to try and hurt anyone. I took Asia to lunch and bought her a teddy bear. It was a yellow rat thing with black stripes. I still don't understand what is so special about that stuffed animal, but she seemed happy.

"Thank you Sage. I had fun."

"You're welcome Asia. I had fun to."

"How cute. The filthy dog is smiling." A familiar voice says behind me.

"Raynare! What do you want!?"

"That girl you are holding. All you have to do is give her to me and I will leave you alone." She states with a smirk.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh! Asia. Please come home. I missed you, and I need to finish the ceremony for the twilight healing."

"No! I want to stay with Sage!" Asia screamed which angered me farther.

"You heard her. Now leave."

Just then Raynare threw a light spear that exploded knocking me back.

"Argh! That hurt like hell!" I state while trying to stand. I then she a green light envelope me and I notice Asia was healing my wounds. Another spear flew at me, but with greater force.

"I missed on purpose Asia. If you don't want her to die I suggest coming with me."

I tried to stand up but I was unable to and lost consciousness.

* * *

I awoke in my previous home. Mizuki hovered over me with a smirk.

At that second I could tell I was in so much trouble, because my angry master was sitting next to me with a deadly aura.

* * *

Sage: author-kun, why do I have to always get beat up?

Me: cause your weak, and it's easier to ease into the story, if I'm gonna let Akeno-san "punish you" hahaha!

Sage: you're kidding… right?

Me: maybe.

Sage: you totally turned from a pevert to a sadist in one chapter! I don't want to die.

Akeno: Ufufu that sounds fun. Will I be "punishing" her in the next chapter?

Me: hahaha maybe.

Sage: stop! I can't take it just say it!

Rias: author-san you aren't being mean to my precious pawn are you?

(emits a deadly aura)

Me: of course not….. hahah…. I wouldn't dream of it. Right Sage?

{SWEAT DROPS}

Sage: he totally was Rias! Punish him!

Rias: okay. Both of you will be punished, or have you forgotten that little stunt you pulled?

{SWEAT DROPS}

Both Me and Sage: no,no,no,no we are totally sorry! Please forgive us.

Rias: okay. Akeno have fun. Hahahah.

Sage: did bucho just laugh?

Akeno: tonight is going to be fun.

Both: no! Akeno ! what are you wearing! (MASSIVE NOSEBLEED) we said were sorry. AH!

Rias: thanks for reading! She you in the next chapter. Oh! And author-san does not own the anime. Bye guys!


	7. My Loyalties & My Hatred part 1

Chapter 5: My Loyalties and My Hatred

* * *

**Sage's POV**

As I awoke to find I was in my former gaurdian's house, and in my old room was not that big of a surprise. The surprise was that the whole ORC was there staring at me with anger in their eyes filled with both anger and worry. You want to know why I just called Mizuki my guardian instead of my mom, simple. I see no connection to anyone from their group as family, only as my care takers. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, as I was saying. I am currently in a room I am familiar with, because I lived here for more than 2 years. As I finally was able to sit up I notice I can't see.

I quickly feel my face and eyes. I am completely covered in bandages all over my whole body. My eyes were wrapped up due to being hit in the head, supposabley. But I can't remember that. I then notice a very angry bucho that is emitting a strange menacing aura.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember what brought me here, to a place I would rather not be and with people I would not see.

"You are at your home Sage. I brought you here after you were attacked by a fallen angel.

"You mean…. I wasn't able to protect Asia?"

"No. I'm sorry. They took her Sage." A apologetic Koan said

"I have…to…go…..save….Asia…or…" I said while trying to breath, because of the multiple broken and fractured ribs.

"NO YOU WILL NOT. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO ASSOCIATE WITH HER, AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"an angered bucho yelled at me. I could tell why she would be mad. I mean I nearly died, but I have to protect Asia. I don't know why, but I feel like it's my job. Due to the pain I remained quiet. Until bucho continued to yell at me.

"WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME. DEVILS AND THOSE WITH A HOLY STATUS CANNOT COEXIST! YOU STUBBORN FOOL! YOU ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" bucho continued to yell. But what she said really angered me. She doesn't even know what I am, and she is treating me like some pet. On top of that she is talking about Asia as if she is scum. That was when I had enough and snapped. I don't know why but I felt like I just had to choke that bitch right there but I held onto my sanity.

"BUCHO! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!? YOU SELFISH BITCH! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL ABOUT THIS SITUATION! WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME LIKE A DAMNED DOG! YOU DAMNED DEVIL! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! TO THINK MY MASTER COULD ACT THIS WAY TOWARD JUST A SINGLE GIRL! YOU ARE SCUM NOT HER! YOU ARE FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!" I let out all my anger, but to my surprise it only fulled the fire. I felt like my blood was boiling, and a slight hint of pleasure as I saw bucho's pained face. I felt as if I wanted to kill her and drink every last drop of her blood as she screamed and begged me to stop. Then I remembered my family and a huge grin plastered my face.

"I remember,that day. The pleasure back then is nothing compared to now. Hahahaha. The way they begged me to stop. Their lovely screams as I ripped apart their bodies bit by bit. Hahahahahaha! Just remembering brings back so much pleasure. And her screams were the best. I could relish this thought forever." I spoke with an evil smirk on my face that caused everyone to jump in fear as I stated how I truly felt. This vile, dark monster was the true me that I hid for a long time. But this time there was no hiding it. This was me, the one who loved how others suffered. How they cried for help and begged. Their whinmpers. Hahahahahahaha! Who couldn't get a kick out of something like that.

I finally rised as if all my pain vanished. I walked to the door with the same evil smirk plastered on my face. I looked back at everyone with my true sadistic smile, and their reactions caused me more pleasure.

"I'm going to finish what was started." I say in a cold voice. "Oh! Yeah! If you follow me I will kill you! Got it!?" I stated even colder staring at bucho with no emotion in sight. I then left the room leaving everyone shocked and hearing Mizuki stating: "This is bad!"

* * *

**Rias's POV **

As I watched sage leave the room, tears streamed down my face.

'what have I done? I just did the worst thing in the world to my servant.' I thought to myself.

"Rias! Don't take it personally. Anyway there is something need to discuss with you in private." A very serious Mizuki stated to me which startled me.

"Okay." I stated blandly.

As we walked into another room, Mizuki quickly turned around and stated with no emotion, the following to me.

"Rias. You may have to kill your servant."

'What did she just say. Me kill my precious pawn. Impossible! I would never do such a thing in my life.'

As if knowing what I was thinking she continued.

"Rias you have no choice. Sage has been devoured by her own hatred many years ago, but she was able to suppress that feeling away. But now she only feels that only emotion. She will become dangerous and a threat to all of you, including me. You mustn't let her live like this, it will only bring her suffering. She has; for her whole life, only felt pure hatred and pain. She will tear herself apart and take you all with her. The only thing on her mind is to kill, destroy, and devour all that cross her path. This may be a lot to take in so I am sorry. I never thought she would lose it. This is why I only recently let her join school, but for her to… Rias, promise me you will take care of Sage. You may be the only one who can fill the huge void In her chest. Please save her and bring her back alive." A saddened Mizuki stated.

All this shocked me. For Sage to suddenly change, this new information about her, and the fact that she intended to kill everyone and every thing was unthinkable. That is not my Sage. My Sage would never do something so cruel. Never!"

As I entered the room again I told everyone to get ready to leave. I was going to save my pawn no matter the cost. Even if it was my very life.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

As I approached the church I felt the aura of three fallen, and dozens if excorsits. I was all but ready to take them on, and their deaths would be glorious, painful, and most of all pleasurable I just couldn't wait. As I entered the church I notice the same silver haired priest from when I met Asia.

"Ha! What is a filthy devil doing here? You must be lost. Here let me help you find you way back to eternal damnation! HA!" Freed yelled as he charged at me with a light sword.

"It is nice to meet you again. The tea was great by the way, but I would rather drink your blood." I said sadisticly.

My appearance made Freed stop in place. My hair was covering my eyes and casting a shadow on my face. I was covered in blood from the seven humans that I killed along their way here. But that is another story. I had a sadistic grin on my face that screamed death.

That night the church was filled with girlish screams and pleads as blood painted the walls and body parts elegantly complimented the gore in the middle of the room.

"hahahahahahaha! To think a weakling like you tried to challenge me. Pathetic! But the fun has just begun.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone froze from that scream that was filled with horror, and pain.

"we are almost there. Don't worry it was probrably an animal." I lied to clam my now scared peerage.

"Bucho I can detect three fallen, and many exorcists." Akeno stated very blandly trying to hide her fear. Even she was scared. That was not good, because if she was scared then that meant trouble. I may have to fight my precious pawn.

* * *

**aSage's POV**

As I entered the basement I saw Raynare, Kalawarner, and Doneseek with a lot of exorcists.

"Well this will be fun. Huh? You all seem scared. Can I ask why." I stated mockingly.

"whose scream was that just now? What are you? No! you're a monster!" a shacking Kalawarner said more like yelled/ screamed.

"Hahahaha you are correct half way at least. I am you worst night mare."

"You are a monster. Who could do such a repulsive thing?" stated a scared Raynare

"don't tell me that you're a Demon. But you're all supposed to be dead." Doneseek stated.

"Sage! You came to…. What is… OH! MY GOD!" a completely shocked Asia states.

"Hahahaha! Yup Asia… your demon prince has come to save you." I stated coldly.

Once again the church was filled with the thousand screams of those I tormented.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

As we all entered the church all we saw was blood and gore. Just body parts all over the place and blood painted the walls. We all tried hard to hold our stomachs in but it was no use Akeno was the first to vomit in a corner of the room as the rest of us followed suit. The scene was to brutal. This is not my Sage. She would never….. but did I really know her? Then I remembered the promise I made to her. When she was describing her family's death she seemed to enjoy the memory, but I didn't notice because I had rage, sadness, and pity going through my head.

I then saw to winged figures get thrown threw a bookshelf that was in front of the entrance of the basement. Then I saw Sage. She had the most sadistic face I had ever seen. It rivaled Akeno's, but it was filled with rage and hatred. She meant to kill those fallen who were in front of her right now. Her face was so meanancing, and made you want to run. All I could do was stare at my real pawn. The real Sage Deremo.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

As I walked out from the basement into the original room where I killed Freed I notice bucho and the others but don't bother to notice their existence.

"Well Kalawarner, you're up first." I stated sadicsticly.

I couldn't help but stare lustfully at her already half naked body. I wanted her. I wanted her to scream my name and beg for me to stop. And with her dying last breath see only me her killer's face.

I grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her close to me. She struggled but quickly stopped as I growled and punched her In the stomach. I then tightened my grip making her cry out in pain. I knew then I broke her wrist, and I just smiled.

"Does it hurt? Why don't you scream for me a little more?" I said coldly before yanking her arm and ripping the remainder of her clothes of leaving her stark naked. I couldn't believe the pleasure I felt from this. I needed more. I then brought her closer, grabbing her chin and whispered in her ear with another dark sadistic smile.

"You already know what I want right? Then you shouldn't fight, it'll hurt less that way, but I would prefer it if you did. It would be more pleasurable that way. Hahaha."

"N….No you wouldn't. your master is here. You wouldn't dare do something so immoral like that infront of her." Kalawarner stated, clearly scared for Sage's next move.

"She is not my master! NO ONE COMMANDS ME! You got that?" I stated coldly.

I could feel the fear of this women and the others. I could feel their stares of horror, and their gasps as to what I just stated. I couldn't believe it. I was completey in fucking bliss. It felt so good,and I needed more. I had to hear the screams, their cries, and their pleads. Then Raynare spoke up.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch her. Stop hurting her. Please. Please stop hurting others and return to your normal self. Please."

Those words struck me dead in my chest. The same words she spoke. She asked me to stop, before I set her along with the others aflame. I then felt a huge surge of pain hit my head all at once, causing me to fall on my knees in pain screaming in pain.

"YOU BITCH! What have you done!? Who the hell do you think you fuckin are? I will kill you!" I roared causing her to flinch, as I rose to my feet slowly. I then notice her eyes were filled with sadness and pity. Not of fear but of pity.

"You….. stop looking at me like that…. Those eyes, the same as hers. You can't possibly….. argh…. I will kill you for this…. I don't need your damned pity. All I need is this hatred… but those eyes. Why? Why the hell is it that I can't move my body forward?" I stated while clutching the side if my head due to the pain.

"Sage." She said warmly.

My eyes grew wide in horror as I relized that the voice she used reminded me of my older sister Sia.

Tears began to flow on my face.

"Nee-san? Why? Why do you seem to be speaking to me in the same tone as her? That loving, caring voice. Why is it that she is still tormenting me after all these years?"

"Sage. Come here." She stated with not even the slightest edge of anger in her voice. I don't know why but I complied. I slowly walked to her as she embraced me as said those same king, comforting words Sia used to say to me after I had gotten beaten.

"Why. I tried so hard to forget. I'm sorry. I am so…..so…sorry. Nee-san please forgive me. I don't want to hurt others, but why is it I only end up killing those I care about? I love all of them, but what I said, and did was unforgivable. I shouldn't be able to live in this world. I'm such a monster." I said to myself.

"Rias I will handle Sage. Go find the nun. She was wounded during the battle. You should hurry." Stated a now smiling Raynare as Kalawarner smiled and nodded in agreement.

I quickly ended up passing out from all the crying I did. It was the first time in a long time that I have cried and I feel like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders thanks to that.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

I quickly did what Raynare told me, to my surprise. I never followed others orders, but right now was not the time to think about that. I had to find the nun.

As I entered the basement I vomited again. Blood everywhere. Body parts from dismembered bodies. That sad thing was that half of them where still alive.

I quickly found what I had came for. A small blonde layed in front of me, bloodied and pale. She was dying and it must've hurt by the way her face looked. I couldn't help but feel pity twords the dying nun. She had done nothing wrong yet she was the one who had to die. I quickly pulled a bishop out and placed it on the nun's chest. I then preceeded to revive the suffering nun. I new tomorrow was not going to go well. I still had to deal with Sage.

* * *

**Guys don't worry I will explain what happened to Raynare and Kalawaner in the next chapter. i think you'll be interested in this. i know that was a little dark, but i couldn't help it. anyway. i'll update in a few hours. hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your opinion on my story. please note that this is my first story so don't be to hard.**

**I have been givin advice by a fellow author about some side stories. i will get to those today as well. i really hope you guys enjoy. DxBxD out!**


	8. My Loyalties & My Hatred part 2

Chapter 6: My Loyalties & My Hatred 2

* * *

I woke up again, but in my room. I hoped that all that I experienced was just a horrible dream. That it wasn't real, and I had made it all up. I slowly rose from my bed, but when I saw everyone flinch with looks of horror in their face I knew it was all real.

All that was going through my head was ' by god, what have I done?'

I looked at their faces, with my bangs covering my face so they couldn't see my expression. The first one to finally speak was bucho.

"Sage…. You're awake. I'm….. glad. Are you… feeling better?" she asked in a shaky voice, that made me feel worse.

'Great, now everyone is afraid of me. Now what do I do? I should just leave, that would be better for everyone.'

" I …." I tried to say something but stopped, and just stared at my hands that were in my lap.

"Sage? Are you okay?" bucho asked with more confidence and worry in her voice. It was no longer laced in fear.

But still I refused to say anything. I just laid there, in an utter silence. I waited for those words that I heard all my life.

(You're a MONSTER!)

But none came. I just stayed there. I could tell everyone was staring at me, but with a look of horror or fear I do not know.

I was so scared. Scared of the fact that they hated me, feared me, and that all in all, they would decide to kill me. I thought to myself all the ways a monster like me deserved to die. Just then bucho broke the silence.

"Sage? I know that you can hear me. Please respond. Don't ignore us, please. We don't see you any different from before. You are still Sage Deremo the one that I know, and love. I don't care what you say or do, just as long as you stay by my side. I will always love you. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I …" she broke her sentence, when she saw the tears fall down my face. I reached out my still shaking hand towards her face and smiled.

All that I could do was wait for her reaction that would smack my hand away. I stopped halfway, and my frown came back as I realized what I was doing.

When she saw my action cease, she quickly grabbed my hand and brought it to her face for me. I looked her in shock and fear. For her to allow me to actually touch her without looking or feeling scared was impossible. As if knowing what I was thinking, she reached her hand towards my face and lightly caressed my cheek. She did that with such a motherly look in her eyes before I spoke up, with fear clearly on my voice.

"Bucho? Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be? You are my pawn, and my family. I don't believe I should be afraid of you. At most I am angry with you for hiding your true self from us. I think that you and Akeno would be great friends, seeing how sadistic you can be."

"But, I … all the things that I said to you. I hurt all of you, and I'm a monster!" I said while crying again, and my hands covering my face.

"I am not afraid of you Sage. None of us are."

I then angrily yell. "Liar! If you were not all shacking in your seat, and looking at me through fear filled eyes, I may have belived you! Everyone is the same. They all left me and called me a monster. They were all right! I know you feel the same way. After what I have done, I don't deserve to live. I killed my family, innocent people, and the only person who gave a flying fuck about me. Just leave me alone. I don't want to bother anyone any more. I don't want to see those eyes stare at me any longer. Just leave me be." I stated while shacking madly.

"Sage! You are not a monster! You are a wonderful person. Sure you can be a little aggressive and rude sometimes. But none of this is your fault. I know that you would never intend to hurt anyone…"

"No you don't!" I roared throughout the room causing everyone to jump. Kiba grabbed his sword, and Koneko took a battle stance. Bucho and Akeno are the only ones who just stood there with worried expression on their faces. But that when I noticed the magic circles underneath my bed. It broke my heart but why?

I slowly climbed out of bed and managed to stand, much to everyone's surprise. As I was trying to reach the door, I noticed something cold and solid at my neck. Kiba had placed his sword at my neck, and held it there firmly.

"I cannot allow you to leave. Bucho still has something to say to you. Sit back down." He said coldly.

"Um…. Okay…. I'm sorry." I said as I approached the bed and sat down.

"It is okay Sage" Kiba stated with no emotion.

Koneko; much to my surprise, smacked Kiba in the back of the head and approached me. She forced me down , to lay on the bed, then covered me with a blanket as she laid right beside me. While she was hugging me on my side, bucho spoke again.

"Sage, let's skip tis discussion. I have a few people I would like you to meet." As she said that Kalawarner, Raynare, and Asia walked through the door. Raynare and Kalawarner looked to the ground while blushing.

"So cute…" I let slip out by accident, causing the two girls in front of me to blush a darker color. Asia jumped into my arms as Koneko moved fast enough to get out of the way.

"you are probably are wondering why I have these two here." Bucho stated. "These two have decided they want to stay here with you. Is that okay?" she asked a little uncertain.

"Of course. You can stay her as long as you want." I stated warmly while smiling, finally showing my eyes. Everyone blushed at how my eyes looked. They were a dark blood red, but had a glint in them to give of a kind look.

"Thankyou Sage." Kalawarner said while smiling and coming and hugging me along with Asia. Their behavior was strange, seeing as they killed me a month ago.

"Sage… there is another thing we need you to do. I would like you to tear our wings off." Raynare stated emotionlessly.

"Wh…..what!? why in the hell would I do that?" I ask as I jumped out of bed.

"So that we could stay with you without causing trouble for you master. When a fallen angel's wings are ripped off they become a devil. We don't normally tell others about this. We were afraid the devils might try that to increase their numbers, but I …. I mean we really want to be with you Sage." Raynare stated with a shy smile.

"Will it make you happy?" I asked to find everyone look at me with shock. I guess it was the change in adittude. I was very withdrawn earlier, and now I'm just like whatever.

"Y…. yes." She said.

"Okay. I will do it, but only if you promise me you will never leave my side." I stated with a smile. The result was Raynare and Kalawarner crying, as well as bucho, Akeno and the others were just smiling at me.

" SHE'S BACK!" everyone screamed.

"We should throw a party. I'm so glad. And she seems to have opened up to. Akeno you just lost that bet. Pay up." A vibrant bucho stated.

"What be….. you know what. I don't want to know. Raynare come here. I know you were working under false orders, both of you. I don't want you to blame yourself. Okay?" I stated while I brought the girl into my embrace and I hugged her.

"Bucho. They seem like a great couple,. Don't you think?" Akeno stated.

"I agree Akeno. It almost look like Sage could be a prince from a fairytale or something." A smiling bucho comented.

"Don't act like a pervert senpai." Koneko stated coldly.

At all these comments, Kiba gave me thumbs up. Which made me put on a confused face while Raynare buried her face into my chest while blushing. This made everyone blush. Out of nowhere, Kalawarner took a picture and mumbled something about wishing I was holding her instead. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. This made her blush deepen, as she also buried herself into my chest.

"Well then I guess I have to new beautiful women living with me." I stated in a husky, prince like voice with a smirk causing all the girls to look up with stars in their eyes. " but I would rather have three. Asia I would be glad if you lived with me. It would be cool to have three hot princesses living with an even hotter prince. No?" I stated in the same voice as I picked her up bridal style. I received glares from Raynare and Kalawarner. In return I just smiled and kissed them on the cheek.

"OKAY! I am starving, so let's start the part. I brought a lot of drinks and food so let's start." A smirking Mizuki stated from the door.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" I stated as I quickly ran down the stairs, leaving everyone in shock.

"Wan't she just hurt!?" everyone yelled after me, while running down the stairs.

* * *

As the party was going on Akeno approached me. She looked a little sad. I wondered why, but it quickly vanished as she noticed me looking at her.

"Sage- kun. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Akeno. You're the bet for worrying about me." I said with a frowning face, when I relized why she had been so sad.

"You should smile. I have always been wondering what you look like when you are happy." She say shyly.

I then grab her waist as I stand up and bring her closer to me. "Akeno. I am happy, because I have bucho, everyone, and you to keep me happy." As I said that she blushed.

SMACK!

"Owwwww! What was that for?" I asked as I grabbed my aching head.

"I thought I told you not to flirt with Akeno. You are not to flirt with anyone until you find out if you like them. I know all about you being a "player" at school, and I will not you do such a thing to my queen." An angry bucho said behind me after she wacked me in my head.

"Hahahaha! So you heard about that then? I have to say most of those girls are vulnerable, and easy to manipulate. But I doubt that I could get Akeno that easily. Besides I was just trying to cheer her up. Geez bucho. Wait, do you like Akeno or something?" I said in a playful voice.

SMACK!

"I am not into girls you pompous fool. And even if I was it would not be Akeno. She is my friend, not my girlfriend." She stated strictly.

"Ara ara. If that's the case them I guess I have to become more then. Ufufufu" Akeno stated mockingly as she grabbed bucho's waist from behind and nibbled on her ear. Meanwhile I was drooling and bucho was blushing a darker shade of red as Akeno was caressing bucho's stomach in a circular motion, and then grabbed her breasts with her free hand. She them stopped, but instead of hitting Akeno, she turned around and passionately kissed her queen. I then got a massive nose bleed.

"Akeno that was bold, but don't you think we should stop teasing her by now. I don't think she can take the scene in front of her right now." Said a smirking bucho.

"Hmm. I guess you're right, but her expression is priceless. Ufufu." Akeno said in a mocking voice. The thing about this scene was that no matter how casual they acted it still didn't look right because…

"You guys…." I tried to say as my nose began to bleed at the sight. Akeno was still holding bucho. Their breasts were still touching as they were really close to each other, and bucho's face was really close to each other.

At that second they both let go of each other as they started to laugh at my blushing face.

"Anyway Akeno, you will be punished later." Bucho stated with a smirk.

"why?" Akeno asked confused.

"Because that was my first kiss. And I would rather have had it with the man I fell in love with. So you'll be the one explaining to Grayfia how this happened."

At that the party concluded and I saw Koan, Mizuki ,and Secilia were passed out drunk on the floor. Koneko was sleeping on the couch with Kiba, and Akeno and bucho were in the kitchen. I on the other hand barley woke up from passing out from the massive nose bleed from Akeno's and bucho's teasing.

(Sigh) " Why can't I ever just wake up to a normal scene instead of a trashed house?"

"Cause you are apart of my family. Anyway you should go to bed you seem a little pale. Akeno and I will clean up for you." Bucho said warmly.

"Um… thank you I guess I'll go to bed. And there are two guest bedrooms if you need to stay the night."

"Hmm. Okay. I will take you up on that you should really start calling me one-sama since we are family now. So I am your king, master, and older sister. The same goes for the rest of the peerage."

"Okay onee-sama. Goodnight." I said shyly. I really wanted to call her Rias.

* * *

**Rias's POV**

As I watched Sage walk up the stairs to the bedroom, I couldn't help but smile. She called me onee-sama. I felt like a proud older sister.

" She really is cute. I wonder if she'll really start to open up to us all. She did a little, but I want to know everything about my precious pawn." I stated to myself.

"Ara ara. Bucho just give her time. She will come around soon. Don't worry."

"Um….. we were wondering. What do we do about school, and what do we call you Rias, er….. I mean Gremory-sama." A shy Raynare stated to me as Kalawarner was hiding behind her.

I think that they were afraid of me, cause I mean they did kill and attack my precious pawn.

"I will enroll you into to school tomorrow. And you can call me bucho. When you are turned into devils I will ask my brother if I could add you to my peerage, but of course I will have to use a special piece, or spell to do that. You two can relax. I am not mad at you for your mistakes, and I forgive you. As long as you take care of my pawn I am fine." I stated warmly.

At that second both girls jumped on me causing all of us to crash to the ground. They both preceded to hug me while screaming that they will do what ever is asked of them and that they were thankful.

"Thankyou so much bucho! We are so glad."

"Yes! Thank you. As long as I can stay with Sage I will do what ever you ask."

I smiled at them both warmly and patted their heads. They smiled and run up the stairs to find Sage. I knew that this up coming weeks would be tough especialy with my current problem.

"I wonder how I will tell Sage without her going on a rampage? She really is a troublesome child."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. i will update soon. i would also like to hear you opinion on how you think Kalawarner and Raynare get their wings ripped off. i was thiking that Riser did it when he came to visit Rias. And how do you think he will take that his fiance's first kiss was taken by her queen.**

**This next chapter will be very interesting. **

**Anyway, this is DxBxD is out. peace. **


	9. My Past?

Chapter 7: My Past? (Why is it coming to light now?)

* * *

**Okay this is a new chapter. No it is not a special. I will get to that after the fight with the phoenix clan.**

**This will be very interesting so, continue reading!**

**I do not own High School DxD, but only the OCs and my idea of making this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As I woke this morning, I noticed something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, so I blew it off when I smelled food. I could tell that Asia decided to cook breakfast for everyone, since I was still sleeping.

'To think that I could have such beautiful women wanting to live with me is so awesome!' I thought to myself as I stretched.

"Sage,! It's time to wake up! We are going to be late." Raynare yelled up the stairs to me as she, and the others were waiting for me. I usually show up late to school, but I have been woken up early to prevent that.

"*sigh* such nice people love me. Even after my harsh treatment towards them." I said to myself.

As I was getting dressed I noticed the scar on my neck. I became really happy, after the "incident", and it was easier to talk to others.

As we were walking to school. I was singing "A Song I'd Like To Sing" by Hatsune Miku. The others were just laughing while I was practically skipping my way to school, while jumping on benches.

"Sage. You know you bring a lot of attention to yourself by doing stuff like that." A blushing Kalawarner was saying as others were staring at me.

"That's the point. I want others to be happy after listening to my music. And everyone is smiling now so, it worked." I stated while walking normally again with a smile as the others just smirked.

"Sa-san is so funny." A very confused Asia said as I reached the school gates.

After school; as usual, we all headed to the clubroom. Oh! You're all probably wondering about Kalawarner and Raynare. They were accepted into the school, and are in the same class along with Asia and me. They all live with me, and attend the meeting with the ORC everyday. Although Raynare and Kalawarner are still not devil, or in bucho's peerage, she still has them deliver leaflets with me and Asia. It is actually fun but tiring. I now have to walk to get that done, because four people on a bike, is not going to work.

* * *

We are all currently expecting to get checked out for our magic capabilities by bucho and Akeno.

Why have I not had that done already? Okay, so remember in the beginning when I didn't like to interact with others, and didn't like to be touched. Well due to that I never let others touch, or come in a fifteen foot radius of me. If they do; unfortunately like Kiba, they have to deal with me freaking out and nearly trying to kill you. I attacked Kiba, because he had come to hand me tea, but approached me way to fast. It didn't help that he was a guy either. I ended up kicking him through the wall.

After that bucho ordered everyone not to come any where near me. I ended up in the corner of the room crying my eyes out and shacking, as bucho and Akeno tried to comfort me. They are the only ones who have been able to actually touch me. But it was only due to their teasing, so I never had time to react."

'Just thinking about it makes me feel sad, I mean I the "The Sage of Death" is afraid of others! Not possible! What ever. I should loosen up a little.' I thought to myself as we all approached the old school building. I had my arms wrapped around my head, like how a boy would, earning a lot of attention from the other girls at school.

After awhile, I was able to speak to the other student. I also became the number #1 playboy at my school, and earning scolding's from bucho every time I ended up bringing a girl home. I always ended with a blushing Kalawarner and Asia, an angry Raynare who calls bucho and Akeno over. Bucho who apologizes to the poor girl that I just stolen her innocence from. Due to their huge crush on me, and my horniness, or so bucho likes to call it.

I would occasionally get scolded by Akeno, who would always hug me and tell me that I could always ask her for help, when I need a "Release" is what she called it. Man I couldn't believe any thing that could make my life any better at those moments.

Anyway, we all entered the club room. As I entered, I noticed a very distressed bucho. She is way worse, than usual. Lately she has been distracted. she was walking, and almost ran into a pole, outside of class. Luckily I was able to grab her, but I always ended up hurt. I don't know what her problem is, but I know I am about to find out soon. Judging by the small, it's something that I hate the most.

* * *

"Bucho, bucho…. BUCHO!" I yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Ye….yes? what is it?" she asks shyly.

"Nothing." I said in a mockingly voice.

"Then why did you call me?" she sighed then held her head, as if it hurt.

"Bucho are you okay?" I asked that and everyone looked at me in shock, then turned away fast. That's when I knew. They were all informed about this matter, except me. I felt really hurt, but didn't show it.

"Sage. Tomorrow, I don't want you to show up at the meeting." She states while looking at the floor.

"Fine. I know this has to be important." I stated with a face that showed no emotion. I truth, I was really hurt.

In one quick movement, I grabbed bucho and I picked her up.

"Kyaaaaaa! Sage what are you doing?" a frantic bucho yelled.

I didn't blame her. I had picked her up and our position, isn't the best looking one. For her, anyway. I had her sitting on the desk, while I was in between her thighs and pressing into her. she was blushing madly, and I was emotionless. I just stood there until I hugged her. she seemed surprised.

"Sage….. stop. I can't… not right now."

"Promise." Is all I sated. She stopped arguing and hugged me back. Everyone stared at us and then blushed.

" I know what this is about, and you don't have to tell me. If you don't want to do this just tell me and I will fight for you." I stated with pure determination. She then began to cry while holding me tightly.

I got up, after she stopped crying and looked up and smiled. I headed for the door, but stopped after I opened it. Everyone looked up in surprise. I turned around and looked at them all. I then, with a glare stated:

"Burnt chicken…. You smell like him." Then walked out. Leaving everyone in their own thought, I was already in mine.

* * *

**Rias POV**

How did she know? I never even let out a sign of it, and I'm sure no one told her. I made sure to tell themnot to tell her especially. This could mean trouble. Knowing her she would kill him.

I suddenly blushed.

"**Burnt chicken…. You smell like him." **Does this mean she smelled my hair? It is really embarrassing to know that she did that.

She could be very, dense. She doesn't know what personal space is anymore, since she got over her fear of others. She clings to everyone, while always making a big toothy grin. She makes it really hard to tease her when she does that cause me and Akeno always are at a loss for words. She really has changed, but she is still holding so much back from me. I feel sad that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me these things. I am her older sister now, and she finally calls me one-sama without blushing. She did it in school one time, and everyone now think I have a younger sister complex. And they all call me that to. She really is troublesome

I can't really say anything though. I didn't trust her enough to tell her about my problem, so I don't blame her if she is angry with me when this is over. My poor pawn will be torn from her master, and there is nothing she can do about it.

I then said my farewells to the other members as they left. I was lost in my thought as I tried to figure out what I was going to do about my visit from my fiancé tomorrow.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

Today I woke up feeling very….. Emotionless. If the person I think he is, is coming for bucho then my life will end in only a few days. For some reason I don't even care. I just had no emotionless. The same bastard who had me killed before. He decreased my name, turned me into a fugitive, and took all I had. I utterly hated this man. He destroyed everything, and ripped me from my master. I vowed I never leave her side, but I did and I hated myself for it.

"Hahahahahahaha! To think he would have the audacity to show his face."

I then proceeded to my normal routine.

All day, I never spoke unless spoken to. I had a lot on my mind but I always made sure that all the girls didn't notice.

My day went by very fast, to my relief. I then proceeded to walk home, but as I approached the school gates, I felt his presence. And then I heard a loud scream, followed by another. I knew who it belonged to. It was Kalawarner and Raynare. I made no move to run to the clubroom, instead I just walked there in silence. As I approached, I just laid my back against the door, so no one heard me. I heard yelling, gasps, scoffs, and whimpers. And then I heard Asia scream, and a loud thud. I then heard Raynare begin to whimper, and loud grunts. I already knew that he would do this.

You may think me cruel, but I made no move to enter. I just listened. I then hear bucho speak, and she sounds terrified. I wasn't even angry, I had no emotion. It was all blank, yet I knew just what I had to do.

"How long are you going to stand there you coward!? I know you're there Sage. Are you so scared that you would let your friends get raped? How pathetic. Come in, I'm sure you want to kill me. So I'll give you that chance." Riser said to me mockingly.

As I entered the room, I notice Asia passed out and Akeno holding her, crying. Kiba and Koneko are by Kalawarner as she is laying on the floor, bleeding. Her tore off their wings. And there on the table, Raynare was bleeding and whimpering. He was on top of her, while smirking at me.

I then entered the room.

* * *

**Rias's POV**

Riser just entered. He was siting on the sofa with his arm around me.

"Why are you here?" I ask in a harsh voice.

"I can't come visit my future wife?" he said in a mocking voice. "So why are there fallen angels in here?" he asks in disgust.

"They will become apart of my peerage." I stated.

"Oh. That's s interesting. How?" he asked in pure curiosity.

I then did something I should not have done.

"they have to remove their wings, but Sage refuses to because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt anymore."

"Ha! I can fix that problem." He stated coldly. He then Grabbed Kalawarner and Raynare's wings and immediately began tearing their wings off while holding them down. Everyone was to terrified to do anything. We all watched in horror as they both screamed.

Asia came and tried to heal them, but Riser kicked her into a wall. He then began to rip off Raynare's clothes and raped her. no one could even move. All I could do was cry.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

I walked into the room, their was no emotion on my face.

"Don't try to act strong Sage. You know you want to kill me."

"Yes. I do. But my master told me to not show up. I take that as a command as to not kill you."

"huh! You just stay there, then if I rape the blonde one, you'll do nothing?"

"No! I will be forced to watch, and hear everything. That is until my master gains the courage to finally order me to kill you." I said those words coldly.

"Ha! Then I guess I'll take that as an invitation." He said as he walked toward Asia.

As I said, I did nothing but watch. Everyone just looked with pleading eyes for me to do something. I stood there emotionlessly. That is until bucho spoke up.

"Stop!"

At that Riser stopped. He then sat back down. I proceeded towards the window. I leaned against the wall, with my face the same emotionless tone.

"Is that all you're gonna do? So you're gonna continue to stare?" he asked me in a cold tone.

"Yes. Until bucho asks me to end your miserable life, then I will watch you until you leave. I will not risk everything I have again for your stupid taunting."

Just then his whole peerage appeared behind him and bucho as they sat on the couch. I noticed the fear in his eyes and smirk.

"Is the little pigeon scared?" I asked to provoke him to send his cronies on me, giving me an excuse to end his life right there.

As expected he did. At that moment I let out suck an immense amount of aura out at one, causing everyone to stop in place and flinch.

I was sitting on the couch smirking at Riser, as her looked angrily into my eyes, but I met him with the same stare only way worse. Akeno got everyone healed, and stood behind me on the other couch, making it look I was the leader.

"You will pay with your life for showing your face here, you damned dog!" he yelled losing patients.

"Likewise. And your death; I promise you, won't be quick. I will make you pay for all that you have done. You made her cry. I saw it, and you made her cry." I stated in the coldest voice I have ever used.

Just then I noticed a light, and out came Grayfia-sama.

"You two must stop arguing." She states coldly, only making Riser sweat drop. "Are you not taking me serious Sage?" she asked me while giving off a dangerous aura.

"No love. I just can't muster the strength to show any emotion. If I do, then the shitty pigeon will already be dead." I stated as I walked up and approached Grayfia.

"You are having it a bit rough I know. I have come with a proposal, from Sirzech." She said in a more loving voice. When I was a few feet away from her I brought her into my embrace and roughly kissed her.

She did not fight back, but kissed me back while holding onto my neck as support. When I opened my eyes, I could tell they were from that day. Laced with betrayal, hatred, and sorrow. They were hard, as if they could pierce into your soul.

Everyone gasped at seeing my action, and the fact that I looked a little older, maybe by 2 years.

"Grayfia-sama, I thought that you and ni-chan were…" a blushing bucho stated.

"We are. But I often slept with Sage, in her previous life a long time ago. On your brothers permission of course."

This shocked everyone. I just smirked and kissed the women before me, and once again she kissed me back.

"You know, I never liked that forsaken man anyway. I just don't understand you. You fell in love with that idiot. Such a detestable man. Are you sure you don't…"

"No Sage. I cannot. I love that so called detestable man. And you're just saying that cause he had you killed."

"That and the fact that he used me as a present to give to bucho's mom." I stated sourly.

"Anyway, please do mind what happened. It is something I will explain later. First. Rias, do you wish to marry Riser?"

"No! I will never marry him. Not after what he has done to my servants." A very serious bucho stated.

"Then, you will fight in a rating game. You should be happy Sage. If she said yes, your life would have been given as a gift for the couple."

"HA! Does that fool really believe he has control of what he does with my life. He shall pay for his own incompetence." I stated calmly.

"HA! A rating game. You would lose as you are. I will give you a week for training, no I'll give you two so your servants can heal to, although it won't make a difference." Rise stated mockingly before he left in a flame.

* * *

"Um…. Okay I know it's not the time but, does anyone feel that Sage's personality just totally did an 360 on us." A confused Kiba asked.

"I agree."

"Okay. What? Is it let's talk about Sage day or what?"

"Maybe." Asia says after barley waking up. We all stare up at bucho who is shacking and crying.

I quickly, not even knowing what I was doing grabbed her and hugged her.

"Bucho…. It is not your fault….. Please don't blame yourself….. It's just….. Please stop crying." As I said that she stopped crying and stood there, with no emotion.

"Then why did you just stand there. You knew what was happening yet you did nothing. If it's not my fault, then whose is it. He brutalized and raped my precious servant, yet you stood by and did nothing!"

I felt really hurt. "I am sorry….. I should have…"

She then pushed me away. I met eyes filled with so many emotions. Hatred, fear, sadness, and guilt. She blamed herself. I knew she couldn't bring herself to think she was too weak to protect them so I will be the person to blame. I will be the punching bag, and let the others as well hate me.

"Rias! How can you say…" Akeno spoke up angrily, until I silenced her.

"It is my fault. I apologize. I was just too scared to do anything. Please forgive me." I stated with a fake smile.

* * *

As that day ended, no one spoke to me. The girls avoided me, and I laid on my bed crying. I would have done something, but without an order from bucho it was impossible. I would not have been able to move my body. I dreaded for tomorrow to come. The girls haven't called me down to eat yet, indicating that they must hate me for letting that happen to them. Raynare is a rook, and Kalawarner is a Bishop.

All night I cried. Because, my master and my family all hate me, I am about to lose everything I care about again, and I will either die, or lose my sanity in the next few days, although it still resulted in death and I knew it.

Today we start our training. No one will talk to me so I walked on ahead. I didn't want to stay there with them any longer. I couldn't handle it. I just didn't want to feel the cold hatred from them. I screwed up, and it was only because of cared to much to lose bucho and the others.

They would have been taken from me. I thought that if I at least fought for their wishes, then I could die without regret and move on to the next life. But it is killing me to know that they all got hurt instead. I approached a mansion, and saw that the others caught up. Bucho was frowning, and had a red mark on her face. It looked like someone slapped her.

I put down my bag a stretched.

"I am going to…. Um….. I think…. Train….I don't even know." I stated before I started walking off towards the nearby woods. No one made an effort to stop me so I continued only thinking,

'When am I gonna die?'

I then walked back to see everyone looking at me in surprise. I went through the bag I put down, and grabbed the guitar I brought, and then proceeded back to the woods. I would drown my sorrows with the only way I know how.

I didn't notice the others state to follow me.

When I made my way to the forest, there was an area that was just grass, a river, and a cliff.

I took out the guitar and started to play. I ended up playing "Puzzle" by Hatsune Miku.

When I was done I was crying and the others were at the end looking at me with smiles with tear filled eyes.

It was a day we all spent crying, and a day I realized I only had 2 weeks left to live with this new family.


	10. My Past? 2

**Chapter 8: My Past? (And it All will Begin to Fall Apart)**

* * *

As we all entered the house we are going to stay at for the next two weeks, everyone picked a room. There wasn't enough rooms for everyone; so fortunately, I am able to sleep outside. No not like some dog! I am sleeping in a huge; I think Oak, tree in the back of the house where we train. I have not entered the house at all today, well because of the huge fight that….. okay I know! It wasn't a fight! Go ahead! Laugh! I got bitch slapped! I got completely toyed with by this girl!

Ha! But none of you losers can actually say. – Hey I'm a devil, and I get to die for the most hottest fucking girl in the world!- okay maybe not the best example. Great! My fucking life is going to be miserable for the remaining days I get to live.

As we started today's training, no one even so much looked my way. Actually, Rias only told the others to come with her. I on the other hand, got the hint. Currently I am walking towards a huge river that I was going to train at. I may not have told you this but my sacred gear can actually talk to me. He is pretty cool. He is also a huge pervert. His name is _**Tosuki no Tatchu.**_ He is the first, of all my sacred gears to awaken.

He was the one who compelled me to kill my family, even the ones who didn't hurt me. He told me that they were just as at fault as any others. But that story will be told soon enough.

Anyway, as I was approaching the river he suddenly began talking to me. He way not seem it, but he could be smart sometimes.

{Hey! How are you holding up partner? Yah know after all that they said.}

" I'm fine. Anyway, I need your advice. What should I do for training?"

{You have about two weeks, so the first three days you will train on your physical strength. For another three days, your staminia, and for another 3 you will practice your magic power. Seeing as you have the magic potential of the 4 Moua"s themselves, you need to create attacks, with a huge amount of attack power, but with less power being drained.}

"Then what about the remaining days?"

{you will use the last 5 days as endurance.}

"What does… you mean…."

{Yes. But you will have to do that at night. If the others see you hurt then they will worry, and stop your training. During the day you work on your fighting skills. You see, you are a great swordsman, and hand-to-hand combat fighter, but you are slower than those from Riser's peerage.}

"I see. So we have to start now. Is that okay?"

{Yes. I will change into my human form. During that time you will not be able to use me. You will be totally defenseless during these two weeks, and unable to heal.}

"I understand."

He then began to materialize. He was a man around the age of 27. He had shoulder length red hair. He was a little taller than me. He wore a white t-shirt, and black pants. He had no shoes. We will not need them. The training that I am about to endure is going to be harsh, so it will be better not to wear them or they will get ruined.

{ So then. We will begin now. You will begin with 3,000 push ups, 5,000 situps while hanging from a tree, and then 9,000 pushups, but while balancing on one hand.}

"Okay. But don't you think that's a little excessive?"

{No! you should be as strong as you can be if you are going to die. You were a great master. But I will have you die the strongest host I ever had.}

"Hmm….. okay! I will strive to make everyone proud!" I shouted loud enough for everyone else to hear me from 3 miles away.

* * *

We both got changed into different clothes. I was wearing a black men's muscle shirt, and black sweat pants. Tosuki was wearing the same thing he had but with the same shirt I was wearing. . I started with my pushups. I did an extra thousand. I then preceded with my sit ups. I then noticed bucho and the others had come and were watching me.

They were all smiling at me, when I finally looked I got really nauseous, and felt like throwing up. I almost fell until a huge booming voice yelled at me.

{YOU FOOL CONSTRAINT! YOU WILL NOT STOP TILL YOU ARE FINISHED. THIS IS FOR THEIR SAKE, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK UP. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SEE THEIR SMILING FACES, NOT UNTIL YOU WIN!} Tosuki yelled, and shocked the girls. It look like they were going to yell at him till I spoke up.

"All right! I won't stop till I become as strong as I can ever get! I will train until my body can't move! I will beat that bastard of a chicken. I will not lose!" I stated that with a strait face, while still hanging from the tree. Either way, everyone looked at me and smiled.

I continued, only at a faster pace. I then proceeded to the other pushups.

{Okay Sage. You may need help. This takes a lot of balance. I will allow you a few breaks.}

"Hell no! who do you take me for!? I can do it without a problem. I will become stronger. I am not weak, I will save bucho!" I screamed at Tosuki, and then he smiled at me.

* * *

{Okay! Now that I can tell that you're serious, I will leave you to it. Continue with you pushups until the sun sets. I then will allow you to eat your diner. Actually….. Rias!} he yelled bucho's name and nearly scared her to death.

"Y….yes?" she asked still startled.

{Have you gotten any materials for your food?}

"Actually, yes. We will have to go get more in a few days. Why?"

{Sage! I will teach you how to change into your animal form. Tomorrow during training I will show you how, and at noon you will begin hunting for food to eat. Do you understand?}

"Yes. But what animal form will I take. I can't remember the last one."

{You will be taking the form of a wolf. What you will look like, I do not know. There are many stages you can enter. A cub, the regular size of a grown wolf, and a form I will recommend in the up coming fight. It is the demon wolf form, this will make you large enough for one of the others to ride on your back. This will help with transportation.}

"I am not a motherfucking horse! I will carry no one as if I am some pet!" I yelled at the damn sacred gear.

{Aw! Don't be like that. It is only get Rias-chan out of the battle if you need it. That way you can deal with Riser while they protect her when you fight him, after you take her to safety.}

"If it is for that purpose, then I will make an exception." I said clearly upset.

"Don't worry. I will not ask you to do anything. In fact I actually think it a better idea for you to not participate in the rating game." A very shy bucho stated.

At that moment I got angered. I did a back flip out of my stance from my pushups. I began to walk away.

{Partner! Do not run away. You should tell her. I mean how you feel of course. She needs to know what she did and said was wrong. You must tell her. You can't leave her like that. Please partner, just at least continue your training. You may talk about it later, but you can't stop yet. Plus I was having fun looking at you breasts. It is a shame that you have your shirt tucked in.}

"Fine! But I refuse to talk to any of you anymore. At least I can die alone again. I think that will make me feel better." I said quietly enough so only Tosuki could hear.

{Partner, you can't mean that?}

"I do, just shut up already. I need to finish." I stated while turning on some music from my i-pod. I turned on a song called "Meltdown" by Rei Kagene.

The music was loud so everyone listened to it as I was continuing my training. They all watched me while frowning at me. I think they got what I was trying to say, but they still didn't leave. The song ended and I finished. I then removed all my clothes.

All the girls blushed, and Tosuki got a nosebleed. I walked to the river. When I reached the rivers edge I had grown a tail. It was pure black, it looked darker than the night itself. It made my skin and hair look like they were glowing. I sat at the edge, and wrapped my tail around my body. I was petting it while smiling.

All the girls were blushing but also looking at me in amazement.

"Sage, um how do you have a tail?" Asia asked shyly.

"And why did you strip?" Raynare asked.

{She has the blood of a demon running through her veins. It was an accident, but she survived. I suggest you all just watch her. she doesn't like when others talk when she is in her 'crucial state'.}

"What do you mean?" bucho asks, very confused.

"I hate when others talk, when all I want is quiet. This moment is perfect…. It deserves to be spent in silence. The beautiful moon, hanging in the night sky, as the stars compliment it. And the scenery makes it just beautiful." I stated nit even moving.

"Um….. sorry. I didn't know." Bucho stated.

"It's fine. Hey." I called to her and the others and I think I startled them. "I would like you all to do the same. Strip that is." When I stated this, they all screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"I like the cold air on my skin, and helps to keep me relaxed I thought it might lighten the atmosphere a little." I stated while looking back. My hair now covered my breast, and I was leaning back on my left arm.

"Oh! I see… that makes sense." Akeno stated, while blushing and staring.

"You know you don't have to blush. We are all girls, well except Kiba but I don't mind. I don't feel in the mood to even think lewdly right now. I just want to be engulfed in this moment and feeling." I stated while looking up at the night sky.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone was quiet, as I looked back again I noticed that they were all crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry. We were so mean to you." Raynare stated while holding Kalawarner.

"We ignored you, and blamed you for what happened yesterday."

"We had no right. We were wrong! I am really sorry Sa-kun." Asia spoke, but totally broke down after that.

"Sage, we were all wrong. I am truly sorry. We know that even if you wanted to you could do nothing about the situation." A very emotionless Kiba said.

"Senpai" Koneko tried hard not to cry.

"We all know that you did nothing, because you didn't want to lose any of us to Riser. We know that you were just looking out for bucho. We didn't stop to think about how horrible you must have felt." Akeno said with a strait face while still crying.

"Sage…. My precious pawn. I don't even deserve to be forgiven. I was so cruel and horrible towards you. I am sorry. My actions were not acceptable." Rias said as she stared at the ground.

I then rose onto my feet. They all looked at me in utter amazement. I showed no emotion at all. I stood in the night, in all my naked glory. My hair dancing in the wind, and my tail hung to the side. I had one hand on my tail, and the other hung to the side. I looked down at them while I was towering them. They all began to blush. The night seemed to make me glow even brighter. The moon just over head. My eyes were a dark blood red, staring down on them, as they waited for judgment.

"I forgive you." I stated then looked away. I clung to my tail and hugged it tightly. I was crying. I couldn't help it. It was hard to deal with it, the pain of losing them. I couldn't help it. I made sure I was quiet, so they couldn't tell.

I felt several hands grab my cold naked body and embraced me. They all hugged me. We all cried but then Tosuki spoke up.

{ You should all head inside. It is getting cold and late.}

* * *

We were all currently eating dinner. It was very quiet. Everone only spoke to have food passed to them. I finally had enough. I walked away from my half eaten food, startling everyone.

I walked out to the tree I was going to sleep in that night. I grabbed my guitar and thought back to my past. I played "A Song I'd Like To Sing" by Hastune Miku.

I think the others heard, because they came out and applauded. I looked up and smiled. That night I made a promise, that I will keep.

* * *

**DAY 2**

* * *

It was the second day of training. I woke up early to practice how to transform into a wolf. I was in the garden with everyone else, that afternoon. Bucho asked me to show her. it all went downhill from there.

"Sage, you're back. I'm glad. Will you show us your wolf form?" she asked while smiling. She is really being kind to me after yesterday. She stayed by my side the whole training. She requested that Tosuki train her to. She made sure that I had water and food to keep me energized. She even got Tosuki to give me a break. She left before she could see any of the forms, with Tosuki so she could train on her magical, and strategically skills.

I quickly changed into my form. There was a huge amount of mist, but when it all cleared, there I stood. Everyone turned to me in the middle of their training. Kiba got knocked out by Akeno, because he stopped and forgot to dodge.

I was a huge sized wolf that sat on the grass, right in front of bucho. (I was the size of a full grown lion, but a little bigger.) Tosuki was right, I was big enough to carry someone on my back.

I was all white, but had pure black marking all over my body. I had a choker on that had a broken chain attached to it. It had symbols carved into it. My eyes were still blood red but made me look really fierce.

Bucho was the first one to comment.

"Sit." She said with no emotion. To my surprise I did as I was told. Tosuki came out and began to laugh.

{Hahahahahaaa! Man to think that she would be able to command you. So Sage has become a normal pet.}

"What the hell did you do?" I growled, and I shocked the others.

"You can talk? But dogs can't talk." A very confused Koneko stated.

"I am not a dog! I am a demon, and this if the form of a wolf. How did she know that she could do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Tosuki-sama told me. He said that I also had to fill your chocker's markings with your masters' blood so that you can be officially marked my pet… er I mean wolf… um I don't…"

"It is fine. I don't care. But just don't ever do that again. I don't like that, it is so…..humiliating." I stated while pouting. "I'm hungry!" I roared at everyone.

"Roll over." Rias stated with a displeased face. "you just ate awhile ago. You do not need to be fed again." She stated sternly.

This was the time to whip out the puppy eyes. I looked at her and to my surprise…

"Sit!" she shouted. I was then suddenly smashed to the ground.

I reverted back to my former body. "What the Hell! What was that for!?"

"Do not try that on me. I don't like being played like that."

"Aw! Sa-kun looked cute like that." A teary eyed Asia and Koneko stated.

"Um….. is it okay to pet you?" Raynare asked shyly.

"Me too!" Akeno and Kalawarner yelled.

"Okay then. Sage you will be the pet of the family today. Now. Come here I wanna pet you." A very cute bucho states.

They all of a sudden started to chase me! My second day was tiresome.

* * *

**Day 5**

* * *

Today I continued my morning till night running exercises. I was really tired yesterday. I had to be carried back by bucho and the others. I slept in the bath. It was filled with cold water, because it let me breath. After everyone finished eating, the others came in and warmed the bath with magic.

"Is it to hot or to cold?" bucho asked me in concerned look. I paused and waited.

"Perfect! Come on and get in.!" in truth it was still cold as fuck, but they didn't need to know that. I used magic and pushed everyone in.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" everyone screamed when they surfaced from the water.

"It's so c….c…..cold!" Asia, Kalawarner, and Raynare all screamed.

"Sage!" they all yelled, and turned to me while emitting a deadly aura.

That was my cue to run. But before I could Akeno appeared in front on me. She had her S-side face on. She was also glaring at me. I was really scared, I mean to the point that I couldn't move.

"Akeno! Stop, you can't do that. You will scare her and it will take hours to calm her down." A frantic bucho yelled.

"Ara ara. You are quiet lucky Sage. You would have been facing "punishment"."

"I'm sorry!" I screamed while shaking. Both bucho and Akeno hugged me.

"Calm down. Sheesh you are way to easy to scare. What else are you afraid of?"

"Yes. I would also like to know. You seem to be holding out on us Sage. Ufuufu.

"Um, well…. I am afraid of *gulp* thunder." I stated while blushing and looking down. I half expected them to laugh, but also to slap me and say I was weak.

"Really? Oh. My poor pawn. I am sorry."

"Ara ara. That seems to be very bad. I hope that you are going to be alright."

"Um…. Yeah….thanks."

All the girls were glaring at us, well except Koneko.

"But you are still getting punished."

That night was the worst. I had to promise to take everyone on a stroll through the garden, on my back while in wolf form.

* * *

**Day 9**

* * *

Today is the last day for my magic training. I had to get help from the others, because Tosuki had to go back to his original form. I now know how to use the element of fire, water, and ice as attacks and defense.

I got to try them out. But in order to do that, I had to fight bucho and the others. It was horrible. I got my ass handed to me, because I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone, except Kiba. I tried to kill him because he called me a mutt. I know he was trying to provoke me but I got pissed. I sent him flying into a tree.

Not to mention that everyone was also training for the past nine days. I was hit over and over again, even bucho. And she continuously got Asia to heal me. I had enough and use Tosuki no Tatchu and pinned down bucho and was panting heavily.

"There! I won Dammit!" everyone looked up at me in surprise. I was covered in cuts.

"It looks like we went to far." Bucho stated confused.

'You think' was all I thought'

* * *

**Day 12**

* * *

Tosuki got bucho to agree to the endurance training. Every day I go out and get pumbled by Tosuki. Everyone else slowly joined. Bucho claimed that it was a good way to test their power, and relive stress.

"Da fuck do you mean relive stress!?" I stated while trying to stand. I was getting attacked by everyone for 8 hours strait. I coughed up blood. I had to endure everything until the sun went down or I passed out.

Right now neither happened. I was really bloody and bruised. I had a few gashes. Bucho stopped halfway for a break, but never continued till now. It hurt like hell. With her and Akeno's attack together was enough to kill me. I think I could have already died, but I fought to stay alive.

The others kept on apologizing until I snapped.

"STOP FUCKING APOLIGIZING! I am doing this of my free will. If I am able to take this, and build a tolerance to pain then I will be of better use during the rating game." I yelled and they all seemed shocked.

"But, you seem in so much pain. I don't like hurting you." Raynare said while looking like she was about to cry.

"{Think about it like this. She'll be able to save you all, and kick Risers ass while gaining the world record in the fastest rating game.}Tosuki said.

"We should stop. Asia heal Sage. The sun is going down. After this everyone will get ready for dinner." Bucho stated before walking off. She seemed upset, but how could she not be. She attacked her pawn over and over and could have killed me. But I didn't care, just as long as I killed Riser.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

I was really upset. i had attacked my poor pawn. the worst part was that she couldn't even fight back. I felt like a huge bully. thinking about if she fears us all for doing that to her made me really scared. I didn't want my pawn to be afraid of me or anyone else.

I went to my room and waited to be called out. Sage is the one who came and got me.

"Bucho. i know that you would never hurt me." she stated before she hugged me. I was happy at those words. My pawn trusted me.

* * *

**Day 14**

* * *

Today everyone had a beak to heal and rest. I was currently night time. I finally went inside, because it had begun to rain. Everyone had gone to the town to go and get more supplies for tonight's dinner.

I was sitting at the piano playing various songs. Many were from songs on the radio that I heard. Anyway I stopped, when I heard a huge roar. I jumped up and looked out the window.

It began to rain even harder. It was a full on storm, and I could see the lightning after the huge roar of thunder. Remember when I told bucho about the being afraid of thunder. Well this was a really bad combination.

I heard the thunder again. I didn't notice that my tail grew out again and was placed between my legs. I ran into bucho's and Akeno's room and hid under the bed. I became afraid of thunder, because one time my father locked me in a tiny room when there was a huge thunderstorm. I was so scared that I clawed at the door until my hands bled.

As I was under the bed I curled up into a ball and held onto my knees. I was crying. I was yelling bucho's name over and over again.

"Bucho! Onee-sama…. Please save me. I don't like this… I'm scared. Onee-sama."

* * *

**Same day (Rias' POV)**

* * *

It was a huge storm today so everyone had to come to the clubroom. The was a lot of thunder. I felt bad for Sage. We left her at home. She must have felt lonely.

*gasp*

"SAGE!" I screamed and everyone else jumped.

"What's wrong Bucho?" Kalawarner, Raynare, and Asia asked me in concern.

"Sage… remember she said she's….."

"She's afraid…." Kiba tried to finish the sentence.

"She's afraid of the….. bucho" Koneko stared out the window with wide eyes.

"We forgot….. she's afraid of THUNDER!" Akeno finally screamed as she ran out the door first while dropping her tea.

We all ran to the house in the rain with only one thing in our minds.

"What have we done!?"

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

"Bucho! Anyone! Please help me! Make it stop!" I screamed. My screams were heard throughout the house, but no one could hear me because they weren't there.

All I could do was cry out in hopes someone could hear me. Tosuki couldn't help because I was to freaked out to focus my mind. I hid in the corner of the room under the bed. I finally heard bucho and the others come back. And all I did was cry. My throat hurt to much to scream out anymore.

I just laid there, shaking and crying. I made no attempt to move from the spot that I was at. I wasted all my energy from screaming.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

* * *

All of us burst through the door and immediately called out to Sage. We all heard her when we ran up the hill. She was calling someone, but I couldn't tell who.

everyone called to her but got no response.

"Sage! Where are you?" Asia and the others called out. We searched everywhere. We finally got to mine and Akeno's room. I heard whimpers and I ordered everyone to check. No one heard anything, and we all got ready to leave until a huge roar of thunder was heard. A scream came from under my bed, and more crying.

"Bucho… anyone…. Please…. I'm really scared….. please make it stop." A weak voice called out.

Everyone seemed really shocked. When I heard that I immediately ran to my bed as the others lifted it.

Sage was in a corner of the room, shaking. She was in the worst state ever. She was curled up into a ball while trying to call out to someone, anything. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. The others were gasping and crying at her pathetic state.

"bucho…. Onee-sama….. make it stop." She begged me with such a horse voice. She seemed very weak. When I looked into her eyes. They were dull, and empty. I knew then that this was a memory from one of her father's torture tactics she told me about. Her face was so pale, and she looked like she was dying.

"Shhh. Sage I'm right here. I will make it go away. I promise." I stated while trying not to cry. Everyone else ran out crying, because they couldn't take the scene in front of them.

She was holding onto me tightly and shaking wildly. She wouldn't stop crying.

" Bucho. I am so sorry. I know that was really childish of me." Se stated after she had calmed down. The storm stopped a while ago. She looked up at me with such a pale face and lifeless eyes.

"No. Sage it is alright. You will be slleping with me tonight. First lets get you cleaned up and eat." I stated while helping her stand up. She couldn't even walk. I carried her on my back to the bath. I washed her, and after she finally stopped shaking. I felt glad when she hugged me.

"Onee-sama. Thank you so much. I love you so much."

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

After we finished with the bath, I was led to the kitchen where we ate dinner. Bucho and the others fed me. I was far to tired to even pick up anything. Not even the napkin. Actually I couldn't move at all. I was fare to scared from the memory.

Bucho and the others made sure to ask me if I were okay. All I did was nod my head. They all just smilled.

I was carried to bucho's room by Akeno while bucho "had a talk" with the others. Akeno laid me on bucho's bed. When she noticed that I was having a hard time breathing she went to go and get Asia.

"Asia said that she will heal any injuries you might have. Is that okay?" Akeno asked me with her wonderful smile.

Once again all I did was nod. Asia sat next to me and began to heal me.

"Why can't I heal this one?" she asked worriedly. I then notice that she was pointing at my scar on my neck. They both stared at me in confusing, while waiting for an amswer. When I figured it out my eyes widened in horror.

'No please don't ask….No! I didn't want to answer.'

As if knowing that I got even more frighten Asia left while Akeno smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. She then left the room.

"Bucho….. she seems to be really weak. I don't think that she will be able to help tomorrow."

"I know. I will at least help her heal as best I can. She seems really frightened."

They both walked in and smiled at me. I was feeling way weaker. I couldn't even nod. I felt like I was dying slowly.

"Sage. I will be going to sleep, is it alright if I move you over?" bucho asks kindly.

I smile giving her consent. She then picks me up and gently put me down at the edge of the bed closest to the wall. At first she didn't climb in and walked out the room again with Akeno. They soon came back. They were wearing pajamas. They both came up to me and removed my clothes so I was naked. Akeno went back to her bed after she kissed my cheek and said goodnight.

Bucho crawled into bed next to me. She pulled me into a hug. I would normally fight back but I couldn't. I let her hold me as I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up really hungry. I didn't know why. I looked to my right and saw bucho was asleep still. I tried to move but noticed her body weight was holding me down. Not wanting to wake her I just laid there. Today is the day that we fight Riser and his peerage.

"I will fight and I will win. For bucho's sake." I whisped to myself. My stomached growled when I looked over at bucho. For some reason my body reacted the same way it would if I was hungry when I looked at Akeno to.

"I wonder why I'm so hungry?"

"Sage….. you could just ask me to make breakfeast." A yawning bucho stated to me.

"No. it's fine really."

Today was the day we fought Riser and also the day before I die. I had to win so I could leave everyone happy. I must win no matter what.


	11. My Future!

**Chapter 9: My Fight For The Future!**

* * *

As you already know, I am right about to slap the smirk off of the pigoen's face today. Tomorrow I will die, and bucho will be free. I have no emotion to that fact. All I had on my mind was that I had to defeat Riser.

"Sage are you alright. This is the first time that we have seen you so serious." a worried bucho stated.

"Yeah. Just tired is all." I stated still gazing out the window with a frown on my face.

"But you seem bothered by something. I really need to know….."

"I am fine. I don't know what's taking them so long to start the game!?" I growled.

"Sage? Are you okay. You didn't tell us how you know Riser and you why you hate him so much." a very scared bucho stated.

I didn't answer, instead I just looked over and meet her eyes. She seemed to blush, but I didn't care. "I have no time to play games Rias. I have something really important to do. If you want to know about my past, then ask Mizuki." I stated codly. I know it was rude but I think that she got what I was saying because she just smiled and nodded.

{The battle is about to start! Get ready!} a voice said but I don't know where from.

* * *

Before I start I should tell you what I am wearing. I am not wearing the usual,actually it is completely different.

I am wearing a black tank top, with a dark black hoodie with a skull on it. I am wearing black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I had black headphones with skulls on the side. I had I white scarf around my neck. Just to let you know Reko bought it for me, and I know I wear it everyday to school.

Everyone was wearing the usual school clothes, but asia was wearing a nun outfit. After the anouncement bucho told everyone to get ready. She put together a plan, but I don't plan on following it. I have more than enough strength to take down all of Riser's peerage without a sweat with a hell of a lot energy left.

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

Okay the game already started. I am currently stalking the prey…. Erm….. I mean the enemy. They are surprisingly stupid. I have been following them sense the game started.

I hear sword clashing and look over to Kiba. He is currently fighting the enemy pawn, and unfortunately losing. When I see Kiba about to get hit I jump out of the tree I was hiding behind and blocked. The sword went strait into my side, and it was deep. I had blood flowing out, and looked up. The girl was just smirking and pressing into my body with her sword.

I smirked and caused her to become alarmed. She looked aroud to see if there were any attackes coming her way, but I took it as an opportunity to actually attack her. I kicked her in the gut and sent her flying into a builing. all I did was smirk. When I kicked her I heard a loud crack.

Right then I looked to see that Akeno had defeated 3 of Riser's pawns, both his bishops, and the other knight. She apparently blew up the fucking gym. After that I noticed the sadistic face she was making, and that she was staring at me!

"Ara ara Sage-kun. You seem to really want to be 'punished' lately. I can only imagine what bucho will do when this is over. Maybe she'll let me "play with you" and I really hope that she does."

"Erm… um…. Akeno…. I'm really sorry….. Don't kill me….." I stated while having my tail out in between my legs. She just smile then goes back to having a serious face.

I noticed Koneko had defeated the other pawns with Kiba. I smiled at that but saw a huge explosion a second later. So stratled I look up to see Riser's queen smirking.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do!?" I was so focused on what happened I didn't notice the huge silver spear being throw at me with her magic.

In a split second I fell to the ground, puking blood while I tried to stand up from the ground. There was a huge puddle of blood on the ground, and everyone was screaming.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, because all that was going through my mind was:

'Shit! I'm so Screwed!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At that moment I felt the spear being pulled out I pushed bucho back as I fell to the ground while I was seething in pain. I had my teeth clenched tight, and my eyes were wide open in shock, and fear. NO! not because I was gonna die. Much, much worse.

I was drooling as I felt the blood lust build up in my body, at a rapid pace. My hair began to change it's color. It was all black. And I had my tail out. My eyes were glowing and I probably looked insane. I lifted up my head, and stood up. Riser's queen looked up at me in fear. And I tilted my head to the side, while I put on a very sadistic smile on.

"What are you? You couldn't have possibly reached that level of power yet. I killed you! You should be dead!"

I just continued to walk twords her but my head was strait and I was emotionless. When I reached to where she was I jumped in the air and grabbed her by her neck. I then slammed her body into the ground. She was whimpering as I dug into her flesh and nearly broke her windpipe.

"Sage! Stop! Just finish it." a very stern bucho stated. I came back to reality, and shook my head.

"Kiba! Will you let me borrow your sword?"

"Sure." he stated as he tossed the weapon. I caught it with my free hand, and I slammed it down into the queen's body. She quickly was enveloped into light as she resigned.

As I looked up to the roof of the school building I see a very frightened Riser. He was staring strait at me. With a fast movement I turned into my wolf form, and charged at bucho. She quickly screamed as she was flipped into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Sage what are you doing!?"

I didn't reply as I caught her on my back and dashed to where Riser was.

When I arrived Riser was smirking and tried to attack me before I landed on the roof, but Akeno blasted him back.

" You Bitch! You will pay for trying to get in my way again!" he roared at me.

All I did was smirk, but I didn't expect for him to try to attack bucho. By the time he got in front and was ready to strike her I only had enough time to jump in front of the attack and block with my arm. My arm was burnt to a huge extent. I hurt like hell, but it also felt numb. I looked down to see my arm was completely burnt and bleeding. Everyone gasped, while Riser smirked and backed away.

"What are you gonna do now that your dog can't protect you anymore? I will torture all you pieces and then kill them, for your own arrogance Rias." he stated mockingly.

All I did was growl at him as my eyes began to change color. Black was spreading across them as I tried despretly to control myself, but I failed.

At that second I rose to my feet while snarling and growling like an animal. I had my bangs covering my eyes while I was thinking on what I was going to do about the others. I had just enough sanity to control myself, but to say that I wasn't gonna nearly kill everyone here when this was done would be the biggest lie in history. As I finally stood up my hair began to change to white with the original black streaks.

I began to growl louder and emit a huge killing intent. At the sight of Riser shaking, all I could do was smirk, because I knew this would be fun.

* * *

**RIAS'S POV**

* * *

As I saw Sage's form in front of me, I knew that was about to happen would be bad. I look to see my servant faces and know they are thinking the same thing.

"Sage… Sage are you still there. Please explain to me what is happening."

When I spoke up she turned around to face me and with the most pained look on her face she utters the most sorrowful words I have ever heard. When I heard them I couldn't help but cry.

"**I'm sorry."**

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

"I'm sorry." is all I said as I faced bucho. I felt so much hatred for her all of a sudden, and knew it was the effects of what just happened. But what just happened will be to difficult to explain to you if you don't really know about my past life, or should I say lives to be exact.

{Don't worry! I will explain eventually!}

As she heard what I said, she began to cry, but I had a task at hand. i turned to face Riser and smiled.

"Y…..you….. Can't have just… that's impossible… no you can't….. be." Riser stated while he was freaking out at my state. All I gave him in response was a sadistic grin and began walking twords him.

"Oh. Yes. You should know this form by now. It isn't the complete form, but is more that enough to defeat you." I stated in a very seductive voice making Riser shiver and look at me with lust.

To be truthful, I loved his reaction. It is always fun to mess with peoples heads before you kill them.

[you may think me a wierd person, having all these personality switches, but soon enough you'll know who I really am. just wait and see.]

"Why? Why are you still fighting?" Riser asked calmly. I already knew what he was thinking.

"Hm… shouldn't it be obvious. I want what you want. But I have a different plan for my prey." I added seductively.

"You know damn well what I mean! why are you still fighting for her? We both know that with that transformation, comes a cost. i know damn well how deep your hatred for the 3 races are, and just how deep it is twords devils. Don't you think that she'd be safer with me that you the way you are now?" he asked while basically pleading. I knew what he was saying was true, but I was always a very greedy person.

"No I don't. I am a very greedy person. And why would I give her to you? I would rather ravage her sweet body, and then kill her in the worst death possible then give her to a man like you. You see, you are completely right about my hatred twords your kind, but if I hate them that much what do you think I would do with her?" I asked even more seductively, to hide the fact that I would try to kill bucho later.

"So is that it? You plan to use her to get your revenge? Just how low will you sink you damned dog?!"

"You know that's is a great plan and all, but I was thinking on more along the lines of:

**1._ Kill the next head of the Phoniex family_**

**2**. **_Take Rias Gremory to her family,and utterly humiliate the Gremory famly_**

**3.** _**Take her chastity, in front of the whole underworld.**_

**4.** _**Take all that's precious from her, and kill each of her servants in front of her, as she is crying and beggin for mercy.**_

**5.** _**Kill them all, and begin a full on war between mine and your race.**_

SO! What do you think!?" I stated seductively as I gave Riser a bitter smile, and heard the others gasp.

"You damned….." he didn't have time to speak when my hand went through his stomach as he coughed up blood.

"I'm a what? Sorry couldn't quiet hear you. Oh I am so terribly sorry. It seems I ended up nearly killing you. I can't have you dying so quickly now can I?"

{Riser retires! Rias Gremory WINS!}

As the announcment was made I turned around to meet the horrified faces of the Gremory group.

" Don't worry. I won't kill you….. Yet. But believe me Gremory! If I had to chose over myself or you it would surely be you." I stated harshly.

As everyone took what I said in they all stared at me with smiles.

"HA! Don't get me wrong if I could I would kill you in this instant, but the love I hold for that person is the only thing holding me back….. That, and…... The love I hold for you idiots…"

I whispered the last part but they didn't heard me.

"HUH!?"

"Shut Up! I have no time for you! Hurry up and go back to the school! I need to go back to where I belong before I cause you anymore trouble!" I stated harshly.

* * *

***Epic Time skip! Back at the clubroom!***

* * *

We all just finally calmed down, and everything, or at least they did. I for one was extremely pissed at how everything had played out. Now they are going to start asking questions that I can't answer.

"Sage?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you look like you're over thinking something?"

"Because…."

"Because?"

"Just because…."

"I see…. Akeno"

"Yes bucho?"

"Will you use that, while the others hold her down."

"Touch me and you die." I growled threateningly.

"Then tell me what is wrong with you. After that transformation you ha…." just then a bright light engulfs the room. Out came Riser, Grayfia, and Lucifer himself.

"What in the HELL are YOU doing HERE?" I roared out loud making everyone including Grayfia jump.

"I came to get my adorable sister from a monster from you. Knowing you, you probably didn't tell her about anything. Now did you?" Lucifer spoke up, with a glare.

"Ha! So you think that you of all people could actually defeat me, and come back alive? Don't underestimate me fool!"

"The only one who is a fool is you. You will pay for your crimes against my family! You and your kind will be wiped from the face of this planet. I don't know what possessed the first Lucifer to create such vile creatures such as yourself. You murdered those people, and countless others for your own satisfaction!"

"I know. Believe me I know, but you also have to remember that it wasn't any of our choices. And the only ones who would be killed is your kind." I stated harshly, while glaring at the man in front of me.

"So you would kill your own master then? You better answer quickly, and your answer also determines your fate." at this statement I froze. I didn't even know why, but it seemed really hard to make up my mind.

"I….. don't…. know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I….. can't understand. My heart wants me to fight and protect this girl with my life, but my body wants the polar opposite." I stated with my head down.

"So your saying that I can't trust you to control yourself around my little sister? If that's the case then you will be killed. As promised I will give your life to Riser and Rias as the wedding gift." he stated calmly.

I stood there looking at the ground while trying to figure out what I wanted to do and say. I just couldn't tell. I have to protect her, but my mind kept fighting against itself.

**Dark Sage: _just kill her and everyone in this damn room!_**

**Light Sage: _no don't! if you really care for them, then you would just give yourself up. Your master would surely come to save you._**

**Dark Sage: _if she did, then wouldn't she have spoken up by now?_**

**Light Sage: _she does love you, but you have to remember one of the great Satans are here._**

**Dark sage: _so! It shouldn't matter. If she truly cares, then she would stop all this now._**

**Light Sage:** _**yes. That is true, but look at her and the others. They are waiting for your answer.**_

**Dark Sage:_ or is it fear? After hearing you say that stuff they are probably scared of you, and what about the time at the church. FACE IT! You are a monster and you know it. Kill them before they kill you!_**

**Light Sage:** _**then what about your love for them? You know that even if the world turned their back on you again, that you would always love then. They are your family and friends. They all love you and you know it.**_

**Sage: _okay….. I know what I must do._**

"I will go then….." I stated calmly.

No one made a move to stop me. Ever single person was galring at me, and I felt my heart shatter.

"Good! No one needs a monster like you by thier side." Riser said bitterly.

" I am sorry, but I agree. You are very hard to control Sage, but I won't dare let them kill you. I will seal you away until I can control you." Rias stated emotionlessly. She just stared as like the others. Everyone stopped talking, and just stared.

At that moment, my heart was completely destroyed. My whole body went numb. I had no room in my fucked up mind to even cry. My face darked, I became paler , and my eyes looked completely dead. I held no emotion.

' How could they….. The people I trust more than anything just…. Betrayal, pain, hurt, shame, self hatred, loneliness…'

"Betrayal, pain, hurt, shame, self hatred, loneliness. Is this all that I will ever feel in this never ending cycle of life and death?" I asked myself out loud.

I grabbed my hair as I stared at the ceiling, trying to register this soulless feeling.

"Why is it…. That every time I tried….. I can never die happy? I wanna die happy, knowing that others know and where happy and glad for my existence. Why does this world have to be so difficult?" I stated as I turned to looked out the window.

"If you are so unhappy, then why don't you pass over the curse to another?" Lucifer asked.

"Because…. No one should ever fell such pain… but you can't really can't call it pain when you're always so numb, and soulless. As you watch each day go by with out a damn care in the world. As you always wonder, when will it end." I continued to stare out the window, with no feeling in my now shattered heart.

"If you are feeling so hurt then why don'y you let me just end it?" Riser asked viciously.

"I already told you that I can't feel anything. But I am glad that I don't have to put on a fake smile on my face anymore. As for killing me, that will never happen again!"

"OH! REALLY!? And who's gonna stop me?"

"I don't care, but it's nearly impossible but you can try. Be my guess. The physical pain is the only thing that helps." I stated weakly. Just then Riser punched a hole through my stomach and there is a lot of blood. Yet still no one makes a move to stop him. I stand up again, and meet everyones disgusted face.

***sigh***

"If that is all, then ima go find a hole I can go sleep in, so yeah bye." I stated as I turned to the door. Just then I feel arms grab me.

"No Sage-kun! Pleas don't leave!" a very teary eyed Asia yells. "I thought that what Sizecher-sama said was true, but I don't believe that Sage-kun could kill so vicously without reason!"

"Yes Senpai would never do something like that! I know that you are a kind hearted person."

"And what if I told you I did all those things, and I enjoyed them?" I asked as I stared at them. I heard everyone else gasp.

"Sage- kun!?"

"Senpai?!"

"What is it?"

"You…. Your eyes. Why? Why do you seem so….."

"Dead?"

"It's what a person looks like when their dead inside." I stated emotionlessly.

"Senpai."

Without another word I walked out. I walked to the only place I new I could go to. There is a hidden waterfall, about a mile out of the city.

When I arrived, I instantly sat at the egde of the water, and stared at my reflection. I really did look dead. But I knew that for me, it was natural.

Every life time was full if malice and regret. Pain and hatred. Abuse and neglect.

All I thought about was how I was going to die later the next day.

'Hahahahahaha! That's what happens when you trust another'

* * *

**Rias's POV**

* * *

Asia and Koneko were the only ones to comfort Sage. I will admit she really looked dead inside, but I didn't matter anymore. After hearing what she did to my family and the others, there would be no doubt that every single person would hate her right now.

Out of anger I yelled at my precious servants. "Why would you protect her!? After what she did, she doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

"Bucho! How dare you!? Sage would never! I know I wasn't the only one who noticed….."

"That after Senpai seen your reactions she quickly changed. Senpai gave up…. She gave up on living. Bucho….. She wants to die and it's all your fault. How selfish could all of you be.!? Senpai would never do such a thing!" Koneko just yelled back at me along with Asia.

I was beyond pissed. How dare they talk back to and defend that monster. Even after she killed all those innocent people, the torture, the pain, and the rape those people had to endure for those monster's own satisfaction.

"How dare you!? If you care for that MONSTER that badly then go and follow her then! If I ever see you two again I will have you killed! I don't need tratores in my peerage! What she did was unforgivable!" I stated as I glared at the two girls before me. I only meant to scare them so they wouldn't step out of line again, and remain quiet.

"Bu…bucho!?" Asia began to cry.

"Bucho? Do you…. Mean that?" Koneko asked me clearly hurt.

All I could do was answer then with a fearless face.

"Yes."

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

Today is the day of the wedding, and the day I die, but as you already know. I don't really care. The devils will start an all out war, with my race, but I don't think they know what they are doing, because if they did, they would be begging to be spared. My race would surely win, but they are also known for being cruel.

As I am waiting to be summoned I began to think about my past life. The final moment that caused me to be killed.

* * *

**{FLASHBACK}**

* * *

_**As I remember it clearly, I had just finished talking to my current master about her work, and how stressful it was to have a child. As always, I wondered around the large castle in my wolf form.**_

_**I began to hear screams and cries, from a nearby village as I entered the garden. At hearing a blood curdling cry from what seemed to belonged to a child, a young girl, I sprinted down to mud covered road.**_

_**As I entered the village; the rain pouring down on me, I stood horrified at the seen in front of me. The bodies of the villages lay scattered as limbs and blood decorated the houses, and ground.**_

_**In the middle of it all stood 3 men, all in roman like armor. 2 of them were; of course, raping the village women. The other stared at me and smirked.**_

"_**So what does the little wolf want? Are you hungry little fella? We have more than enough for yah to eat and we've cut it for yah. Hey! I know! Why don't you bring your pack so we ain't gotta clean up this mess." the man stated mockingly.**_

"_**Or do you prefer to eat in your human form? Huh, Sage of Death?"**_

_**As I turned into my human form, my hair reached the floor, and I was naked. I approached the 3 men.**_

_**All that was heard was screaming and shrieks. After I had finally calmed down I noticed that I literally ripped apart the men apart to pieces. I heard sobbing, and began to look around. I noticed a small child, and was crying over a dead body of a young man and women. She seemed to be grieving over her parent.**_

_**I began to walk towards the girl, but she noticed and jumped back scared.**_

"_**MONSTER!" is all she screamed. I felt hurt to no extend, but instead reached a hand to the girl. She finally calmed down, allowed me to comfort her and hug her. She wouldn't stop crying, as I held her for hours.**_

_**She stopped crying, and looked up horrified. In a split second I felt a searing pain. I looked down, to find a spear in my abdomen.**_

"_**Look what I found. I have been looking for a way to get rid of you. And I finally found one." a smirking Riser stated to me. "How will she feel when she finds out that you did something like this." he stated mockingly.**_

* * *

_***TIME SKIP***_

* * *

_**I was dragged into the cell as I saw the glimpse of her face.**_

'_**He made her cry….. He made her cry and I'll make him pay!'**_

* * *

_***Time Skip***_

* * *

_**I was running through a forest as I tried desperately to escape my captors.**_

_**All I wanted was to be able to explain to her that what happened was a big understand. A huge scheme of betrayal, but I was caught, and killed that day.**_

_**That day…. I truly….died… that day I truly died. And there was nothing I could do about it.**_

* * *

{END OF FLASH BACK}

* * *

As I sit thinking about my plans I came up with one.

My race is that of a demon. Demons and devils are completely different. Demons serve as pets under a devil, thus the animal form. All of us have one. There are half breeds, and are full blooded demon.

To become a full blooded demon, you must rip you own heart out, but causing you to lose your own sanity. It is harsh, but back then we didn't have a choice.

As I placed the knife at me chest, and thrust it through, I heard familiar voices as I fell to the ground with the blade still in my lifeless body.

Koneko and Asia now stood over me as a huge light envelobe my body. I awoke to feel very hungry, but knowing this was a side effect to what I just did I didn't take notice to it. When I stood up I noticed that Koneko and Asia were sleeping right next to me.

When they awoke, they told me everything, even about what bucho said. I was furious. First Riser lied about me killing those poor people, and that the others now hate me. And second, is what bucho said.

As I found my new determination, I marched to the wedding along with Asia and Koneko beside me.

**My plan….. Simple.**

**1. _Kill Riser._**

**2. _Kick the Gremory's asses_**

**3. _Knock the shit out of bucho._**

That was all that was I on my mind I burst through the door gasps were made as I strode right in the room uninvited. All eyes were on us three, and I didn't care. After this I vowed that I would dissaper from this world, but when the girls heard this they said that they would follow me anywhere.

All I did was smirk, at all the horrified looks I was getting. And the glares from others. Today was gonna be one hell of a night!

* * *

Totally cliff hanger!

.

.

.

.

.

wow! no cheers, or aww!

i feel so unloved.

ME: WHY?

SAGE: You are not the only one. i feel you man.

KONEKO AND ASIA: then why don't you stop crying and start writing.

SAGE AND ME: {In the corner depressed} i don't wanna. we feel so unloved.

GIRLS: WE LOVE YOU!


	12. One Hell Of a Night!

Chapter 10: One Hell Of a Night!

* * *

That was all that was I on my mind. As I burst through the door gasps were made as I strode right in the room uninvited. All eyes were on us three, and I didn't care.

All I did was smirk, at all the horrified looks I was getting. And the glares from others. Today was gonna be one hell of a night!

Everyone was glaring. Such hateful eyes. I noticed a few people out of the party. Riser, bucho, Lucifer, and Grayfia were standing on the alter, and Akeno and Kiba stood, next to the guards in a fighting stance. They all had hateful looks on their face, but the only one who seemed to have a smile on their face was her.

My former master. She stood, hidden by the crowd, just smiling at me, and I smiled back. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice Lucifer calling my name.

"Sage! Have you come to surrender yourself, or do you plan on interrupting the wedding?!" he asked coldly.

"What I came to do is none of your business. I came for a reason, and one reason only. TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I stated defiantly.

"If that is your reason then….."

"If that is my reason then let your swords fall on me. Shower this room with my blood! And let you all regret killing an innocent soul! A soul who dedicated her life to the Gremory family and was betrayed, abandoned, and accused. But hear me now Lucifer! You will not take my life again! I stand before you in defiance, and rage. You the Gremory family, would let yourselves fall so much as to let a lying, thieving bastard deceive you then your own fate has been decided for you!"

"You dare speak of the Gremory in such a way!? You who murdered and raped. You how killed the innocent? You who have caused nothing but suffering and pain? You should be glad my father allowed you to live! If not for us you'd be….."

" I'd be alive again! I would still be with the people I love."

"…..."

"No Lucifer! It is I the women that stands before you! I who saved and stopped the wicked. I who cause others to smile and take away their sorrows and suffering as my own! I who saved the innocent and was beaten for it later! Do not forget that it was I who saved your life and countless others in this room! BUT IT IS YOU WHO DARE STAND BEFORE ME! You dare to defie your god!? The god who controls who lives and who dies!? You all are nothing but fools, who see, but are nothing but blind bastards. A blind old man can see more than that of the countless fools in this room!" I stated in a cold threatening voice, which caused everyone to go silent.

"HAH! And we should belive you why!? You killed those villagers and I saw it!" Riser roared.

"NO! Riser! You claimed that I did after you watched me punish those who took the life of those who are now amoung the dead. You and your cowardess. You cowardly struck down an innocent soul, and lied to save yourself. I know it was your doing. I know that you could have saved those villagers but decided not to! And for that sin Riser you will be paying a price!"

"And how is the damaged dog plan on doing this. You barley have any power to defeat a Moua. You will surley be killed like a dog you are!"

"And I will surley pluck the feathers of the chicken before me!" I roared in a commanding voice which shocked everyone in the room.

"…..."

"And as promised the day of my death Riser Pheoniex! You will pay! You made her cry! I will return ten fold the pain and suffering you have caused for her. You made my master cry with YOUR lies!"

"You still belive she cares for you!? A monster like you?"

"It does not matter to me. All that matteres is that you all understand what is waiting for you, and what you have wrought."

"ENOUGH! Both of you I have heard enough. I want this thing straitened out now. Guards! Remove this traitor for the room and bring her back when we start the ceremony!" Lord Gremory announced.

"Enough? You are a fool as well, are you not? I can see clearly, that you know that I mean business and that I can even defeat you. So why the façade? Why act strong now, when I am just moments away from ripping out your damn throat!?" I stated harshly. By the look of everyones face, it seemed that they were surprised that anyone could talk to him that way, but I wasn't just anybody.

"And who do you think ordered your death!? It was your own master!"

At that stament I went pale, it was a lie, but her face denied that in which I wished to be truth.

At that second I felt my body being slammed into a wall. When I looked up I noticed who it was.

* * *

**RIAS POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe what happened. Sage, along with Asia and Koneko burst into the room. I was glaring at the two smaller girls as Sage was arguing with my brother and Riser.

"How dare you defie your master's orders!?"

"You are no longer our master!"

"You do not deserve to be called our master."

"We follow Senpai."

"Then you will die like the traitors you are!" I stated harshly.

I couldn't believe my servants would defy me. I saved them and they become traitors for that monster!?

"Yuto! Akeno!"

"Yes bucho" both of them shouted and turned to me with sad looks.

* * *

**AKENO"S POV**

* * *

Bucho just ordered us to kill Asia and Koneko. I can't say that I am not angry with them, but it was an order, and I do not wish to embarrass bucho further.

I blasted a shocK of lightning at Koneko who blocked Asia and was instantly knocked out with scarrs and huge burnt makes covering her body. It hurt to much to actually look them in the eyes, but it must be done.

* * *

**YUTO"S POV**

* * *

After Koneko was knocked out by Akeno's attack I appeared behing Asia and slammed the back of my sword into her head, making her unconscious and watched her body slump to the floor. I noticed Sage was being held by the neck, by a creature. It looked half lion and half man. She was staring over at us, with hate in her eyes. I could tell she cared for those two, but I had no choice. I raised my sword and…

* * *

**Sages's POV**

* * *

As I saw the man's face I new it was Bacchus. the same man who carried out my execution. He quickly slammed my body to the floor. He then punched me in the ribs, causing a loud cracking sound to be heard throughout the room. I noticed Riser was smirking, which ment that this was his doing. I was then yanked to the floor as I was pinned to the ground. At that second, a wave of piercing pain wnet up my arms and legs, which caused me to cry out.

"Does it hurt? It should. It is silver after all." Bacchus stated as he plunged another spear into my left leg.

"Aghhh! Tck! Bastard! I'll kill you and him you traitor."

"I'm not a traitor. Just a man who wants to be king. I am simply overthrowing you to become king of the demons. Is that so bad?" he stated as he began taking the spear in my upper right arm and moving it around, as I cried out in pain.

"The hell it is!"

He then ripped all the spears out of my body and lifted me by my neck. I then hear a scream and look to were the other two where at. I see Kiba with a sword raised over Asia's limp body.

Without knowing what I was doing I summoned my sacred gear and burned Bacchus' entire arm off, with a flame that was as dark as night, and ran over to Asia. By the time I got there I felt the sword, that was held by Kiba plunge into my body, and many gasps.

"There is no way she could be that much of a monster, if she risked her life to save her."

"A devil! She saved a devil!"

"No way!"

I felt Kiba plunging the sword deeper trying to get to Asia's body, but I continued to raise my body up until the sword could no longer go any further.

"You bastard! You dare try to kill them!? You friends who stood beside you in battle!?"

"They are not my friends, they are traitors. Now move! Bucho gave me an order to kill them."

"Never will I abandoned them. I will not abandoned those who need help!" I screamed as I felt tears sliding down my cheek. At that moment I felt a huge leg kick me off of the girl and catch me by neck.

I felt a huge claw plunged into my chest, and grab something. By the time I relized what it was he was already grinning. Bacchus then slowly ripped out my heart as I stifled my cries as I was grabbing onto his arm trying to grab a hold of something. It hurt, and once again there was nothing I could do about it.

"STOP! Stop! I have proof that she did not kill anyone!" I heard a voice say from the crowd. By the time she got to me, I was half way near death. My body was cold and it was getting harder to see.

"I am the girl she spoke of. She saved my life. There were bandits who attacked my village. They killed everyone, and raped my mother and sister! She saved me, and comforted me, but was struck from behind with a spear from behind by Riser- sama."

"Oh really? And how can we take your word for this?" a very angry Riser stated.

"You threatened me. You said if I said anything you would kill me! How could I lie about this!?" the girl screamed. I then noticed it. He blue hair with the white streakes at the end. He hair reached to her ankles. She had a pale skin color. She wore a pale blue dress, and was smiling at me.

I smiled back, but suddenly gasped as I felt a huge tug at my chest again, but this time harsher.

"Lies! She probably paid you to say this!"

"I have nothing else to lose Riser, and if you kill the women that saved me once again, then I know that the gods will surley strike you down! I will not let you kill the women that I fell in love with again!" she screamed.

It surprised me that she would say this, after all, she was scared the first time she saw me.

I finally felt the final tug that was needed to end it all. At that moment everything was slowed down. I watched as I slowly fell to the cold hard ground and stared at

the man holding my bloodied heart in his hand.

At that moment I knew that I would die again, and that the others would sureley follow. As that world went dark, I smiled as I felt death embrace me once again.

* * *

**RIAS"S POV**

* * *

Everyone wnet silent. Sage was just killed in cold blood. Even after there was evidence to prove her innocent she was still killed. My father and brother's faces went completely pale, but I nearly fainted.

What have I done? I nearly killed my precious servants!

All I could do was fall to the ground and cry, because I just lost the most precious things to me. My servants, and their trust.

* * *

**YUTO"S POV**

* * *

Asia and Koneko, where luckily awake when Sage died, but I felt horrible. No one could move. The room was silent. Everyone was so afraid, that if we tried to help her we would be…

Akeno was only staring at the lifeless corpse on the floor, or at least that's what we thought.

I then noticed Sage's chest rising and falling. She was still alive but barley. Seeing as I was the only one capable of staying calm, I quickly grabbed Asia and pulled her to Sage.

"Asai heal sage! Hurry, we don't have much time!"

* * *

**RIAS"S POV**

* * *

I watched as Asia tried to heal Sage's wounds quickly. The huge, gaping hole in her chest. All the blood.

She was right! We are fools. To be decived by Riser so easily. But I couldn't help but wonder:

"Who was her master before me?!" as I noticed a crimson haired women, about a few years older looking than me smile and start to walk towards me, she stated:

"That would be me dear."

The women who just spoke up would be none other than my mother.

"M…mo…mother!?"

"Yes it was me, but I think that should wait now. Don't you think you should be helping"?

* * *

**"Sage's POV**

* * *

I awoke again with Asia and Koneko crying and clinging to me.

"Why aren't I dead? And were is Riser at?"

"He is in a cell awaiting his punishment." Lucifer answered.

At that moment I suchered punched him in the face, getting a few gasps and surprised stares from everyone. I don't know why I did that, I mean I was beyond pissed! What they did was beyond words! I will surely have killed them if I had the chance.

"Don't you think that was a little…."

"No. it seems she is really angry with you Gremory. I will not stop her now. She did warn you. She knew this would happen, but did nothing to change it." a smirking Mizuki stated with Koan and Secilia standing next to her all in fancy dresses.

"Where the hell is she!?" I roared as I jumped up. Of course I would be stupid enough to just jump up without thinking.

When I spotted those that I was searching for I waled to them. I wanted to beat the shit out of everyone in that room, but not as much as them.

"Sage I…. please forgive me… no I don't deserve….."

"Shut it Rias! What you did is unforgivable!" I yelled at her causing her to cry, but stand still. "I heard about what you said to them, and I will personally be giving you your punishment but first…"

SLAP!

Everyone turned their heads. And bucho was crying as I stared at the others menacingly. Yup. I slapped her, but not as hard as you think. Just enough to faze her.

"Do you have any idea how much of a pain you can be! Really. It really did hurt to hear you say those words. You have a lot of work ahead of you if you think you can be forgiven that easily."

At that second she grabbed me and clung onto me.

"Please. I will try my best! I promise!"

"I never said I was coming back! You of all people have betrayed me. I loved you and yet you still let that man convince you other wise."

"Sage….. I?"

"No more!…. Stop crying already…. Sheesh…. I will stay with you, but the wounds and scars of this day shall be very hard to heal Rias. Rias Gremory I want you to know one thing. I will never leave your side, and I will always protect you." I stated in my regular voice.

"Sage!"

"Sage!"

"sage-kun!"

"Senpai!"

"SAGE!"

At that moment I was nearly chocked to death by everyone one, but in the end it didn't matter. I was still with the women I love.

"Today was really one hell of a night!"

* * *

**Okay, i know that Rias, and Lucifer were sorta OCC, but you do have to understand why i did that. Think about it, if you were their master, and they talked like that to you what would you do? i for one would have let it slide and just give them a warning. or probably broke down crying.**

**I mean really, she is royalty, and has a high place of pwer. she can't just let them talk to her that way, in front of the whole underworld. but i do think that was sorta harsh.**

**Anyway... i just wanted to tell you guys that i am actually gonna start updating alot during the week. i got into a CP class for english, so i actually get extra points for class if i continue writing. i know i have alot of cusing, but hey i'm in high school what can i say. **

**the next few chapters is gonna be specials, and how Sage met Koan, ans Secilia, because a very great reviewer asked me to put that in the story. i think this person is a great writer so you should totally check him out. he wrote a few fanfics for highschool dxd and i personally really like them. his name is Ameturi. he is really cool.**

**see ; ) you guys later. 3**


	13. Secilia?

Special 2: Secilia?

* * *

It was that day….. That one and fateful day….

I know that you all must be wondering how I meet the people I'm currently with now right.

Well it is not as complicated as you think, just a little girl on her knees begging, for her life and then the casual hero swoops down and rescues the girl…. Yah know that sorta stuff.

Anyways… this is the story on how I met Secilia Kanzuki. Okay well I guess I have to start from the way beginning…. Okay….um…well…gezz… this is gonna take awhile….

* * *

-4 years ago-

* * *

As I, Sage Deremo, once again walk to the hell hole I call school, I accidentally walked into none other than the school idol. Minu Kanzuki is her name. She is loved by all genders of the school…. Even the teachers!

She is has this classic vibe, long violet hair that dances in the wind; as if the wind was gently combing her hair, beautiful violet eyes that matched her hair, a round and curvy body frame; that even her clothes couldn't hide, a very noticeable hour glass shape, and that beautiful smile she gives everyone.

After noticing that I was; indeed, staring at her for quiet some time, I handed out my hand as I blushed and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked in my normal angry voice, so the girl wouldn't take my staring at her the wrong way.

"Y…. yes…. Um thank you…..um …..who are you?"

' dammit Minu! You would actually have to stutter! Get it together, but I have to admit…. Her long flowing hair, and her beautiful eyes, her slender body…. Wait what am I thinking!? I can't think about another girl like that!'

"Um… anyways….. Are you okay? You've been staring for a while."

"Yes… but you still didn't answer my question."

'that sounded so rude!'

"Yeah… sorry… I'm Sage Deremo."

"Oh! I have seen you in class. I sit right next to you actually!"

"Yeah. But you always seem to busy."

"Me!? No! No. Just the student counsel stuff."

"Hahaha! Yeah I guess. That sorta sucks. At least you're not the president though."

"Yeah. I guess…. Hey. If you don't mind… would you meet me after school at the lunch room? I…I…it's…..no…..not….li…like…..I …like…..yo….you….I…"

"I get it. Like an apolige."

"Yeah. That's it…..hahaha…"

"Okay after school….. Anyways…. We should get going….. Class is about to start."

* * *

- AFTER CLASS-

* * *

"Hey! Sage! I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" the ever so gleeful Minu asked me, while wildly waving her arms in the air.

"Huh! Why me!?"

"You bitch! Not accepting Minu-sama's request!?" a random student shouted out. Everyone was glaring at me.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! Of course I'll eat with you Mi….. er… I mean

Minu-sama." I stated in a more than frightened voice.

"HUH!? Really!?"

"Yeah. I mean you did…. Just ask…didn't you?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head blushing.

"Well… yeah…. But… you sorta….. Seemed like you didn't want to… so I thou…"

"Of course I would want to! You are pretty nice, and awesome… why wouldn't I want to eat lunch with you?" I answer nervously while the damn carnivorous hawks in the class room were all staring; more like giving me, a sure to kill death glare, at me.

"But… you seem…sorta…. Maybe it wasn't… such a …. good idea…. After all….sniff…. I ,ean…. Sniff….. I'm…sniff….. Sorry Sage-kun!" was what she stated before she ran out the room crying.

"Look what you did! You made minu-sama cry!"

"You are such a horrible person!"

"How could you?"

"Damn bitch!"

"Why I should teach you a lesson you bitch!"

"I….I…I didn't… mean….. to….. Hurt her….."

I was left to watch the slowly fleeting figure run down the hall, and into the court yard. Still a little fazed by what just happened, I was finally brought to by a familiar voice.

"Well, aren't you going to run after her? I mean you both do seem to play the role of the princess and the knight here am I wrong? The darling princess is kidnapped, and the handsome knight comes to save her."

"Mizuki!? What are you doing her. You aren't allowed on campus!"

"Relax. I was given special permision by the school … young love in this world is fleeting. Take a chance Sage. Take her for yourself, before she falls from your grasp."

"Yeah, but… I barley know…"

"No…. you know her alright. You watch her walk to and from school. You always protect her from the "unseen" dangers of this world. You just can't tell me you don't harbor feelings for this girl! And don't you dare use that 'but she's a girl' excuse on me."

"Yeah, but….. What if she doesn't like me back?" I asked while blushing, although knowing a huge crowd was gathering around to hear this conversation.

I was even hearing coments like:

"We have to ask her out first."

"Yeah! There's no way we could let her take Minu-sama."

"Why try? It's not like she would actually fall for "That"."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Look Sage, don't listen to any of them. You have just as much chance as anyone else; if not more, to win her heart. Now go and find her, and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah."

In the end I never did find her that day. She stopped talking to me. It had been a whole 4 months. She already got a boyfriend, and rumor is she said she hates my guts, and that she only asked me to eat with her to be nice. But, hell! Rumor are rumors.

Anyway, on this particular night, I was taking yet another job for Mizuki.

I had to assassinate a stray devil that was eating the students at the school.

Unfortunately, I was unable to dodge in time, and now have a huge gash in my leg and right arm. As I was walking down the street I noticed a familiar face, but I didn't have enough time to turn around and walk away.

"Oh! My god! Sage are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few cuts….. Yah know."

"Yeah but how… did you….. Get them?… please don't tell me….."

"NO Minu! No one from school beat me up again."

' I mean besides if I tried to fight back I would end up hurting them, so I usually just run.'

"Come on. We should get you cleaned up." as always she gave that cheery smile.

"Okay."

We arrived at Minu's house a few hours ago, and I am currently eating dinner with her family. Her mother keeps asking me questions about how good her daughter is doing in school, and if she has a boyfriend.

Her younger sister, began asking me if I was a secret super hero, or assassin, or if I had a cool super power. Apparently this one was into anime.

Her other younger sister asked me, if me and her sister were friends, or if I was just a passing bystander, which resulted in a punch to the head. She then asked me if I liked animals, and various types of things.

Her older brother was constantly asking if I like sports, or if I was in a club at school, and why he never seen me before,

Her father just glared at me.

"Uhum! Well….. Sage was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you happen to have any interests in my daughter?"

"Actually yes. She is really smart, and kind, not to mention beautiful. I am very interested in her because she can always be herself." I stated, earning a blush from Minu.

"That is great and all, but that is not what I meant. I mean in a sexual type of way."

"What!" I yelled out and nearly choked on my food.

"Sage! Are you okay!? Here , drink some water." she stated, while handing me her half drunken glass of water. I at first was skeptic of this gesture, but gulped down the rest of the glass because I couldn't feel the air flow to my lungs anymore.

"Thanks Minu, but to answer you question sir…."

"Sage don't answer that!"

"But why/ I perfer being honest with your parents."

"Hmm…. Okay let me rephrase that, do you like girls in a sexual way?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Actually… well…. Yes…"

"Ha! I knew it! I will not let some sex hungry, teenage lesbian deflower my duaghter!"

"Sir! I would never do such a thing to her without her consent!"

"Ha! So you admit that you want to do something like that to her!"

"No! I would never!"

"Oh! Really? But you just said that you wouldn't do it without consent!"

"But I care for your daughter way to much to let something like that happen. I swear to you now Mr. Kanzuki. I will protect you daughter from any, and everyone. Including myself."

"Huh!?"

"…"

"How sweet! You really do harbor feelings for my daughter! What a beautiful love! I would love you to date my daughter. It also reminds me of a fairy tale with a knight and a princess. Oh! How cute!" he mother stated while trying to picture us together.

"Yay! We have a new big sis!"

"Hey big sis? Will you promise to always protect Minu-onii-chan?"

"Of course." I stated warmly to the violet haired girl, who was looking up in admiration at me.

"What's with all the yelling!?"

I nearly died of blood loss. A very tall, but slender girl about a year older than me, came into the dining room. She had a black tank top that was one size to short, which was hugging against her body, and a really short pair of black shorts. She came in yawning and stretching, which showed off more than I could handle, I mean her body had those way to perfect curves.

**!SMACK!**

"Don't stare at her Sage-kun!" Minu stated with some teary eyes and a pouty face.

"Oh! Who is that?"

"This is Sage Deremo. She's Minu's friend." Minu's older brother Zack stated.

"Hmm… really… how did you get those wounds?" she asked, but her face was a little….. Yah know.

"Well I fell of my bike, and fell into a few trees and bushes." I answered nervously.

"Well I am not quiet into younger women, but I do find girls with scars a little sexy."

"Wait? You think I'm….. sexy?"

"Of course. And you don't look that much older than my sister. Say….. If my sister is to dense, I am more than willing to take you." she stated.

"Stop it Setsuna!"

"Aw! Someone jealous? What? Mad because I know how to use my sex appeal better that you?"

"No! just stop flirting with her!"

"But that's not fair! It's not like you are gonna ask her out anyways. And besides, don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"So! That is none of your business. What I do is what I do. Besides, Sage wouldn't want a whore like you!"

"Oh really!? Let's go then!"

"sigh….. Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." Secilia the second youngest answered. The other younger sister is Yuki.

* * *

About a few minutes of them fighting, I was finally able to break them up. Minu offered to let me spend a few days at her house so I could let my wounds heal.

Curently, I am waiting for Minu to finish taking a shower.

One problem.

Her sister Setsuna is sitting next to me on her bed that is in her room that she shares with Minu! On top of that, she is hugging my arm while she is half naked! I feel like I might die from blood loss!

"Say Sage? Do you like my sister?" is all Setsuna asked with a serious face.

"Yes. But most people find that weird."

"It's not weird. Just different. Besides! Last time I checked, it isn't against the law to fall in love with a girl."

"Yeah. I guess. But still….. It doesn't matter…... She has a boyfriend, and there is no way that she would like me back."

"Well… I'm not so sure about that… but…. If you are feeling so lonely then how about me? …. Am I good enough?" she states with a smile. It made her light violet hair shine, the way the light of the moon reflected off of her.

"Well…. I mean… you're cute….. But you are a year older than me…why would you want to date me?"

"I don't mean to date you. I am not one known to hold a relationship long. I mean like lovers. I do find you attractive, and besides! I can tell you have a broken heart that needs a little mending. Why not let me help you with that?"

"Thanks. But, what about you? Are you dating someone?"

"Actually, Yes! I am currently dating 2 girls, and several other guys from school."

"What!? Why?"

"Because I find it amusing when you say yes to a man, how happy he gets. Besides, call it revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, revenge. When I was younger, I was dating my middle school crush. Turns out all he wanted was to sleep with me, then he dumped me. I was heart broken, and devastated. So I guess we have something in common."

"so do you hate him?"

"Maybe."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"But we can't date?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, it will get way to complicated if I fall in love with you."

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"Have sex silly."

"…."

"Really? Have you had sex before?"

"Yes."

"Then come here already, and stop making me wait. We should do it before my annoying little sister gets out of the shower."

After stating that she leans in for a kiss, but to my surprise I didn't stop her, but instead lean in as well.

Unfortunately, fate can be….. A little….. Bit of a bitch.

***BANG!***

"What are you doing Setsuna!?"

"Awww! To bad Sage. I guess you were a little to slow no? I guess we may have to try again later unless you want to try again now?"

"Well….I….but… she… might…. I….."

"SAGE!?"

"Minu! Look I'm sorry, just calmdown! … why do you have a bat? And why the hell are you trying to swing it at me!?" I screammed while running around her house for the rest of that night.

All the while Setsuna watched from the bed smiling at me.

"Poor Sage."

**4 weeks later.**

"Geez! My head. I just don't understand those two. One is always fawning over me, and the other is trying to kill me. I feel like a huge pervert, that is harassing her sister."

"Maybe you are just a huge pervert." none other than the stunning Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna."

"Hi. So how have you been doing?"

"Fine I guess. Or maybe just bored."

"I can tell. You seem a little depressed though. Can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that you don't talk to Minu anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that! I know you have been avoiding her!"

"Okay… yeah I have…. But you have to understand…."

"Sage! Don't you dare! You need to understand! My sister is heart broken. She cries to me asking why you hate her. I can't always be there for her, and I can't let you break her again."

"Setsuna. I know, but…. What about me. Did you ever stop to think about what it is that I want?"

"Sage….."

"I mean, of course I love your sister, but I don't think that I can take anymore. Having to watch her with a creep, who is only going out with her for the popularity, and when he's had enough he'll just thow her aaway and humiliate her."

"Sage I already spoke to you about this. She says she loves him…. Lord knows she at least tries to convince herself… but you need to let it go. They won't last long, and she needs to learn."

"But what about me. How am I supposed to live life if everyday I break?Everyday I die a little inside."

"Sage."

"I know."

**1 month later.**

"Just another day, bored as hell." I muttered to myself,as I waited for Minu.

Today Setsuna was sick, and asked me to walk Minu hoe, so I agreed.

"Hey! Sage! I hope you didn't have to wait to long!" a running Minu shouted while running.

"No it's okay."

Just then she tripped over a rock and fell into me. Luckily I was able to catch her. Not.

"Hey! You! What the hell are you doing to my girl. Oh! It's just that damn lesbian. Get you hands of my girl, bro. I thought she said she wasn't interested!"

"I know, but she fell. What did you want me to do, let her fall?"

"Whatever! Let her go, or I might have to show you what a real man can do!"

"Yeah sure, sorry for bothering."

.

.

.

.

"Whatever! Lets go Minu! We'll be late if I we don't start going."

"Sorry Sage. I was going to tell you that Jeremy was going to walk me home. I know Setsuna asked you to."

"It's fine. Just tell your sister that I hope she feels better."

"Okay! Bye!" she shouted as she runs after her boyfreind."

**- a day later -**

"So. How did it go?"

"Well …. Her boyfriend threatened me."

"Really!? What did she do?"

"Nothing."

"…."

"Well I should be going. Are you ready to go h?"

"Yeah. I think it's sweet that you would want to walk me to school. Will you let me hold your hand on the way home?" she states with a seductive face.

"Of course. I thought it would be nice to walk you home once in a while, and to make up for yesterday."

"It's okay. I am just surprised. I mean I never thought you would be the romantic type. I mean you did shoot down my offer to be lovers."

"Well….. Yah know….. Just playing the hero."

"Oh really? Then please Mr. Hero, save me. There's a bad evil monster that tried to attack me. And right now I need someone to make me feel safe."

"Well that's what I'm here for gorgeous. Now come here." I stated as I hugged her.

I know. You're all like REALLY!? Role playing! But hey, gotta give the ladies what they want.

"Come on we should be going…"

"I wonder who the hell could be here so early besides you?"

"I got it, just wait here." I stated as I walked to the door, that someone is pounding on non stop.

As I opened the door I noticed someone I didn't want to see.

"Why the hell are you here!? I thought I told you to stay away from my girl! You damn pervert!"

"I'm not here for Minu, I came for Setsuna!"

"What!? You banging that slut. Bitch please I already hit that. So what, because I am dating her sister, you decided to get after her?"

"Oh! So that's what you call your old girl friend Jeffy!?" Setsuna shouted as she came from around the corner.

BAM!

I just suck punched the bastard so hard he flew into the wall.

"Why you!?"

"Sage!?" Minu shouted as she was barley coming down the stairs to see me punch Jeffrey.

"Shit! Minu it's not what you …"

"I don't want to hear it! Are you really that mad because I didn't pick you, that you would beat up jeffrery!?"

"…." I couldn't say anything. I went pale. All I remember was Minu helping Jeffrey up and them leaving.

"Sage she didn't….."

"It's fine I should get you home no?"

"Yeah lets go."

As we walked in silence I noticed that setsuna was feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea….."

"No you aren't."

"How did you….. Never mind, I guess I forget I have shared everything with you."

"And I with you."

"That's why I love you. You are just to sweet."

"As are you my love."

"Well I have a bad feeling. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Minu."

"If it makes you feel better I will go check on her later."

"Thankyou, but for now, will you keep me company for a little longer."

After that, I grabbed her to my body, and embraced her. Believe it or not. We both walked home that way. Anyway…..

"Thanks Sage" she said as she looked down at the floor. I could tell she was crying, but I didn't know what to do back then. I panicked.

"Okay. I'm gonna go see if your sister is okay."

As I walked away, I heard her finally break down. Till this day, I still don't know why she cried, and I never will.

{hehe. That's what you think.}

"Idiot…." is all I heard.

* * *

As I was walking around the school, I came to the gym. By now, it was already dark out so it seemed a little creepy.

When I came a little closer, I began to hear noises.

"Oh! God! Yes!"

"Damn babe."

At that second I knew who it was. I know most people would burst into the room and kick ass, but for me it was different.

I felt my whole heart shatter into a million pieces. It hurt, but instead of crying or yelling, I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I was emotionless.

I knew if I went in there I would end up hurting someone, so I decided to walk away. I turned around and began walking to Setsuna's.

This night, marked the night of hell on earth.

* * *

"Sage! Why are you he….."

I didn't give Setsuna any time to say anything. I barged into her house. Pulled her close to me, and kissed her passionately.

When I finally let us both come back for breath, she spoke.

"Sage! What happened while you were gone!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Because….. I want you! Not your sister who is to blind for her own good."

"Forget me, your gonna use me to get rid of your pathetic sadness!? No! I want someone who can love me!"

"But were you not gonna do the same thing with me!? Leave me blind and confused, so YOU could get your fill of bliss, then leave me in my own thoughts to figure out what the hell happened!?"

"Sage….. I said no."

"And why not? Why can't I be with you? Why? I do care for you, but you still won't let me be there for you."

"Because it's not love…. It's you trying to get over someone else. You don't love me….. I've known for so long….. And yet I still find myself yearning for you….. To feel your warm hands, thaw out this frozen heart… to make me feel extreme measures of pleasure… I want you to make me yours… may it be rough, may it be lovingly, but never will I do such a thing filled with hate!"

"Hah! And you think you have a choice!? There isn't anything to want between your sister and me any longer. She will soon be home crying her eyes out. She made her choice, now let her handle the consequences!"

"As did you! You chose her over me! You could never love me! You never will! You are to blind in your one sided love to actually care! You never will understand the pain I have been going through!"

"Ah! That's why you were crying!"

"And you did nothing about it!"

"What was there to be done!? Nothing!"

"If you love someone, then you are supposed to be with them, comfort them, and cry with them! Not let them suffer!"

"Enough! Setsuna I am tired of your damn rambling! If you truly love me like you say, then show me. Why not try to mend this broken heart, just like I want to heal your's."

"But your intention is different from mine! All you want to do is float in sin! But as for me all I want is love!"

"Love is harsh, but I know that if I have you by my side. If I can be with you I think it'll be alright."

"Sage…"

"Enough….."

I quickly grabbed her and kissed her again. After about a minute we both parted for air.

"Sage…. Please. I….."

"I love you." is all I whispered into her ear as I laid her down on the bed.

I heard her nearly scream, as I reached for her clothes. Instead I positioned myself on top of her and held her until she calmed down. When I noticed she seemed to be okay I tried again.

I didn't know if I should be rough or caring, but my body made that decision for me. I ripped her clothes off, only leaving her in her underwear, and her black lacey bra.

"Sage…"

"don't worry. I just wanna hear you moan my name. I want you to be completely satisfied. If it hurts tell me."

"Okay."

After that I continued. I finally got all her clothes off and was able to see her in all her naked glory. It turned me on. I noticed that after going a little further, she was enjoying the rough treatment.

The more she moaned the more harder I pressed. As I bit into her skin, I was gaining more louder and longer moans, I forgot about Minu…. No about the world. All I had was her…. Only her.

"Hey… babe I'm gonna start…."

"Huff…..it's fin…. Ahhhhh! Sage…. God right there …ahhh! Yes! I trust you!"

As I began thrusting my fingers inside, she continued to moan. God it was music to my ears. The more and more she moaned the more harder I thrusted.

"Yes! Right there! Please! Harder! Faster!"

"God babe. Someones enjoying this to much. I just wish I was your first though."

"But you are. At least willingly."

"Well I guess I gotta make it memorable."

Thrusting harder and rubbing her clit, I finally felt her walls close on my fingers.

"Ahhhhhhh! Gonna cum! Sage! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"So was it good?"

"The best….."

"Sage! What are you two doing!?" a frantic Minu asked.

"Minu!"

"Minu!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Setsuna said as she tried to make up a lie.

"No….. it's okay…it's not like I liked her or anything….."

"Then why are you crying!? Why is it now you can cry for me, but every time I tried to get you to notice me that bastard of a boyfriend of yours was more important. Let me guess he dumped you after the sex in the gym room right?"

"What is…. Sage! I think it's time for you to leave." Mrs. Kanzuki said.

* * *

After that I was so enraged that I can't remember what I did. After I snapped out of it I found the whole house covered in blood. A frowning Mizuki was staring at the bloody mess, but what caught my attention was a little girl in the middle of the house curled up into a ball.

"Secilia?"

"Monster!"

"Secilia….I'm sorry."

"No! you killed mommy and daddy! Monster!"

"Sage let her be….. You've done enough damage. You will be punished for this later I suppose, but we should take care of her first. So what do you want to do. I can kill her, erase her memory, or take her with us."

"She is my responsibility. I will take care of her."

"If that is your decision."

"She is only 11."

"Yes but she calls her parents that?"

"Secilia. I want you to remember this. When you get older and you still hold a grude against me for your families death, then my life will be yours to take. This I swear."

"Why… would you… do that?"

"Because…. What I did was wrong… and you deserve revenge….. I promised that I would protect your sister… but I ended up killing her… for that I apoligize….. I am truly sorry."

"So you promise. If I still hate you when I get older, I can kill you? No buts, and I forgots."

"No….. I promise. Secilia Kanzuki I promise, from now on my life is yours.

* * *

**Okay! That concludes this special. Next up will be Koan. I know I took a little to long but I thought I should make it a bit longer than my other chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading. Peace! ;p**


End file.
